A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning
by david9999
Summary: It is the Last Battle with Voldemort. To defeat his enemy, Harry receives a new power. However, he can't stand to live in the UK anymore, so he plans to move to America to start a new life and go to college. There, he befriends Sam and Jessica whom he falls in love with little does he know that soon he will face more evil in his life then ever before.
1. A Lone Survivor

A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning.

AN Note's I finely have a Beta reader called Mistress Ashley's,

Thanks to her kind work, she has helped improved this story of ours.

She has kindly beta my first two chapters of our fic, and she's working on the next two chapters.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Eric Kripke created Supernatural.

I do not own either of the Books, Films or the TV-Shows by CW Television Network,

Hey to all of you, david9999 and (Chrystal Malfoy-Potter) are co-writing this fic together.

We're writing this Crossover fic for fun. We hope you enjoy reading it.

Pairing will be Sam/Jess/Harry. Rated M. It will have both a mix of slash and het if you don't like it I would suggest you read something else.

- Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. -

Chapter One: A Lone Survivor.

The Last Battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was a deadly and bloody one.

Most of the staff and students died while fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Only Harry Potter, a seventeen year old wizard student, stood fighting the Dark Lord alone. His friends, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had died a little while ago, killed during the skirmish.

Both fighters circled each other, each looking for an opportunity to kill their opponent in this deadly duel.

"Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived … but not for long. You will die here today, Potter, and there is nothing you can do about it this time." said Voldemort, wand raised preparing to cast one of those Dark curses.

"You may kill me, Riddle, but there will always be someone there to stop you in the end**,**" the young fighter replied.

Pointing his wand in a familiar gesture, Tom Marvelo Riddle, aka 'I am Lord Voldemort', answered. "We shall see; say goodbye, Harry Potter." He then raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra".

Harry, tired though he was from what felt like hours of fighting, managed to throw himself to the side. He felt the curse, death given flight (how oddly appropriate), ruffle his hair as it passed. He panted from the ground. That had been far too close. He hefted himself painfully from the ground, barely giving himself time to regain his balance before he returned with a spell of his own. "**Reducto**!"

The curse flew through the air, and Harry watched in horror as it was batted from the air with a negligent wave of Voldemort's wand. The Dark Lord was fresh and new, but Harry was shaking and near exhaustion. He wouldn't be able to put up much more fight.

This thought was proven correct when Voldemort's wand spat another Killing Curse.

As Harry watched the eerie**,** green Killing Curse moving towards him, he knew in his heart that there was no way out for him this time.

As the deadly, green light hit, he saw his whole life flash before his eyes and wished there was something, anything, he could do to stop this madness.

A mysterious voice spoke in his mind: 'You wish to have a chance to stop this wizard, do you?'

Harry thought carefully before he answered. 'Yes, I wish I could stop him before he destroys what's left of my world and the Muggle one too."

The voice replied, 'So be it, I shall grant you this power but beware, when the time comes I shall be back to ask something of you in return. You will have no choice but to do as I say or I shall end you for good. Until we meet again, young wizard.'

As Harry was revived, he got up to see a shocked Voldemort who immediately stopped laughing over the death of his enemy.

"What, but ... how in Merlin's name are you alive, boy? I killed you," spluttered the Dark Lord.

"I don't have a clue, but I know now that I have the power to stop you forever." The young boy replied, watching fear form in the Dark Lord's eyes.

An idea popped into Harry's head, making him raise both of his wands his own phoenix feather wand in his left hand and in his right hand was the Elder wand. He then said, "Say goodbye, Tom Riddle," and he shouted, "Aguamenti."

A great big stream of water shot from the Elder wand, hitting Voldemort dead on target, while with his left hand, the young boy shot many bolts of lightning at his enemy.

To the surprise of them both, Voldemort crumbled to the ground, shouting:

"Ahhh, you can't do this to me, Potter. I am immortal. I can not DIE!"

But the opposite was laying in front of their eyes. With his dying breath, Harry's enemy said, "You may have killed me now, Potter, but the war between good and evil is far from over."

As Harry watched his mortal enemy die, he saw a great big cloud of blackness leave the body. As he was about to rise his wand again, he got the urge to raise his left hand and shoot a more powerful version of lighting at the black cloud. It yelled in pain before vanishing into thin air.

Harry lay panting on the ground looking at his hand. Frightened, he yelled**,** " What was that? What's happening to me?"

As Harry looked among the ruins of what was once a great castle, a school for more then one-thousand years, as well the place he called home, he saw the body of Ron who had died, wand in his hand while fighting Lucius Malfoy during the battle.

"Ron, no you can't die! Not here, not when we were so close to ending this," the young boy, no man, sobbed.

He kept looking. Not far away, the body of Hermione lay, wand still in her hand, with a very dead Bellatrix Lestrange. His tears flowed down his face, wiping his cheeks clean of grime, blood, and dust before falling on his best female friend's cheek, forming a black tear on the very dirty face.

"Hermione, not you too. Goodbye, sister of my heart, I hope you and Ron will be happier in the next life."

He kept on walking, wishing in his heart that the next person would not be someone he knew and loved. To his horror, Harry saw Ginny's body. Ginny, who had died while fighting two Death Eaters, taking them down with her.

"Ginny, my love, you can't die, not here, not like this. We were going to get married, remember?" He closed her eyes and kissed her bloody red lips. "Good-bye, my love, I will always remember and love you. Goodbye, my fire heart, until we meet again."

Harry buried the bodies of his friends as well as the rest of the staff of Hogwarts. Walking around, he found and buried the rest of the bodies he found, ranging from students he learned with to those he had barely known. Finally, he met Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor's ghost.

"So, the Last Battle is over at last, but at such a great cost. All those who should have had a future, snuffed out. What will you do now, Harry? Will you stay and help us rebuild or will you disappear? I would not blame you, for you suffered so much." came the whispery voice of Sir Nick.

"I do not know**,** Nick, but I think I will leave. Too many memories, mostly sad, are connected to the Wizarding world. Maybe going somewhere else will help." An idea popped into his head. "I heard that America is a great place for those who are magical to disappear. It is vast and considered uncivilized. Nobody will be looking for me there."

The idea seemed more and more appealing. Harry did not think it was weird for him to have such an idea in his head, almost as if somebody, or something, was controlling his thoughts and feelings. For all his sadness and grief had mysteriously stayed low, not allowing him to want to join his friends in death. "Maybe I can go to college, I think Hermione would have loved that, and try to figure out what I will do with my future. It will also help me find a way to control this weird power without the others shunning me for something I do not know how to use."

The ghost nodded at this. "Good luck, young Harry, may light shine your way."

- Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. -

A few days later, Harry went to the Leaky Cauldron. He walked by Tom, the bar keeper, and the other people who were having a drink or a meal, and exited the pub to go to Diagon Alley and, by consequence, Gringotts. It was amazing what a baseball cap and some coloured contacts could do to hide a person's appearance, without making it suspicious. Of course, the coloured contacts were just in case, since the scar was the only visible thing that showed who he was.

As he entered the bank, he saw the goblins were busy as ever. Looking around, he found the first Goblin who had brought him to his vault when he was just an eleven-years-old boy. He went towards him.

"Griphook, may I borrow a moment of your time, please?"

Looking up, Griphook saw a teenaged boy with a baseball cap and blue eyes. Suspicious, the goblin replied, " Yes of course. How can help you? Please inform me also to how you knew my name."

Harry laughed an removed the cap. "Surely you have not forgotten my voice, you were the first goblin who took me to my vault when I visited this place for the first time." At the site of the famous lightning bolt scar, Griphook recognised the speaker. He sat up straighter and waited for this particular customer to continue. "I would like to take convert half of my vault into Muggle money. I plan to go live in America. Is there a way for me to have my money without having to go to Gringotts every time? Oh, before I forget, I will need a valid passport and visa to go live there. Could you take care of that, please?"

Griphook was smiling, which wasn't a pleasant thing with all those teeth that were ... filed? "Right away, sir. The paperwork shall be done free of charge as a thanks for getting rid of You-Know-Who. As for your money problem, Gringotts shall provide you with a magical credit card. It will automatically convert your money into any currency in the Muggle world. However, there shall be a small fee. Twenty galleons for the credit card and at the end of the month, 3 percent of the total sum of money that was spent during the month shall be taken as a currency converting charge. We still have to run a business but I think that the first six months shall be free of charge for helping us. We will not be doing this afterwards."

"Thank you for this generous reward. I am grateful since I know how you goblins love your money, no disrespect of course."

"None taken. Here is your credit card, visa, and passport. If you need to come visit us again, please owl us so that we can send you a portkey to the new location of Gringotts in America. We change locations every two months."

Harry took everything and Apparated out of Diagon Alley with a crack.

- Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. -

Harry chose to leave by flying on an airplane. Looking out the window, he thought to himself, 'I wonder, what will the future hold?', and promptly fell asleep on the ride that will change his life.

- Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. -

Coming soon Chapter 2 A New Start. Did you like it or hate it? Should we keep working on the story please tell one of us.


	2. A New Start

AN: Sorry for the delay, but I am the one to write the second chapter. I really am swamped by something called Real Life (aka Hell-on-Earth aka SCHOOL!). Next chapter will be written by my good friend david9999. Hope you guys like it. ^^v

Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would be owning millions.

- Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. -

Chapter 2: A New Start

South Dakota was really a nice place. The town where he was stationed was quite, calm**,** and no supernatural beings lived there. Sweet, glorious tranquillity. The holiest silence since the time of Merlin himself!

What better thing to do than fix a car? That is, if you are working as a mechanic-in-training.

This is how the Boy-With-Too-Many-Hyphens was passing his time after the War: fixing cars, stripping salvageable parts from cars that could not be fixed, being paid, annoying Bobby, and last but not least, taking care of Teddy and himself.

Little Teddy Lupin, the jewel of his eyes, and the only other child that was produced by the Marauders. After he had arrived in South Dakota, America (the location chosen by a dart on a huge map of the USA), he had barely set his Floo connection up before Andromeda came through. How she got his Floo address so quickly was a mystery, even for him. She had then proceeded to bite his head of for "running" away without even having the decency to speak with her. Harry never heard of that decibel of sound being reached before, not even by Mrs**.** Weasley when she sent that Howler. Through the middle of her ranting, Harry had lost her after "and your parents would be **…**", she broke down crying and hugged him, although carefully since Teddy was in the middle.

Being the only remaining family he had left, even if he didn't know her very well, he invited her to stay with him a couple of weeks. Harry was lucky that the goblins had furnished his house mere minutes before he arrived.

Near the end of her stay, Andromeda had a stroke. Making Harry so panicked that he literally chained her to the bed in order for her to rest for the next couple of days. This stroke had opened his eyes to just how old Andromeda was. She would be incapable of raising Teddy, not that she couldn't, with her old age and coupled with the fact that she lost everyone from the War. He then tricked her to let Teddy live with him, while she rested and did what she wanted. The last Harry heard from her, she was around Mt**.** Olympus camping in one of the last places where wood-nymphs lived. Ah, such a life we live in.

A noise suddenly broke him from his trip to La-La-Land. An old**,** black truck was pulling in. "_CONSTANT VIGILANCE_" rang in the young man's head. He put down his tool and went for the shotgun that was near the door. Come to think about it, why did Bobby have weapons all around the Salvage Yard? And the rare times he was in the house, the library cross that … the living room, was full to the ceiling of books on the supernatural. Specifically on how to kill them. This was interesting.

He crept towards the front porch, shotgun in hand, ready to fire at a moment's notice. The truck was parked, so Harry deduced that the driver was inside the house. He sneaked his way towards the window of the living room. The Potter luck held since it was opened. Posting himself right underneath, Harry listened.

"… nerve. Sam wants a break so gets in a prestigious university and what do you do? You throw him out of the house! Not only that, but you abandon Dean in a middle of a hunt. Call yourself their dad? I say your more like a colonel then a dad!" Yep, that was the gruff voice of Bobby there. It seemed normal so it couldn't be an angry client or psychopath. Still, a little peeking should be done, just to be sure. If all seemed normal, then break-time is over. Harry slowly raises his eyes to look in the living room.

"Listen, Sam was raised hunting things, knowing about the Dark. He wants to turn his back on it, become "_normal_", then he is no son of mine. As for Dean, he's a big boy**;** he can take care of himself. But enough of that, I found a lead to the Thing that killed Mary. But I need info. Info that you only have, so please, help me out so that I can kill the damn thing and get back to my boy."

The voice came from a man in his late-forties. Short, black hair that curled slightly framed his face, a couple of day's worth of beard, and two piercing eyes that even if Harry couldn't see them, he could feel them. He was slightly taller than Bobby was and had a muscular frame. He was _dangerous_, a _predator_. 'RUN AWAY' screamed the boy's senses.

Suddenly, the man stiffened. "Bobby, do you have someone else living here?"

"Yes, I'm employing a young man who should be working in the garage. Why?"

"Because something is at the window, and I hope it's not a beast."

Bobby swore.

AN: Like it? Hate it? I am so tired. Can't wait for the Xmas holidays. Happy Hanukah and Christmas every one.


	3. A Time of Reflection

AN: Hi everyone it's david9999 here, I'm writing the 3rd chapter of our fic. To my two reviewers, first off to WouldYouLikeAChallenge, I have tried to make things a bit clearer when the characters talk, and to Child of Taboo, I spent a bit of time trying to get Harry to be moved by his friends deaths. I hope it turns out okay, I can't do a lot until we get a beta reader.

A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning

Chapter 3, A Time of Reflection.

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would be owning millions.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Harry, get your skinny butt over here right now," said Bobby.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses old timer," said Harry, as he came slowly downstairs, walking outside to where he knew Bobby and John were waiting for him.

"So, you were listening to our chat,huh boy?" asked John.

"I was," Harry nodded compliantly. "So, Bobby, who is the angry psychopath?" Harry asked.

"Why you," John growled as he took a step forward towards Harry.

" Oh, calm down, John," said Bobby said, shaking his head in exasperation. "And you, boy, don't annoy John."

"So, who is he?" John asked.

"This kid is Harry; he's been staying with me for a while now, working on the old cars here and looking after his young godson, Teddy**,**" said Bobby.

"Yeah, it's been very interesting working on the old cars here and fixing them back up, plus annoying Bobby is always fun," said Harry. "Anyways, I better get back inside and look after Teddy. I'll keep working on the car later Bobby, and it was nice meeting you, John, even if I still think you're a psychopath," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

As Harry walked back into Bobby's house, he overheard John saying to Bobby, "there is something very strange about that kid."

"Hmm, maybe," said Bobby.

- Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. -

As Harry made his way back inside, he quickly made his dinner, cleaned the dishes, and made his way upstairs. He saw his godson, little Teddy Lupin, looking up at him happily.

"You need to something to eat, don't you, little man?" Harry cooed.

He quickly took his wand out of his jacket so nobody would see what he was doing, and made some food that was good for Teddy.

As Teddy went to sleep in his bed, belly full, Harry made his way towards the shower in his bedroom; he striped down and stepped under the hot water. As he washed all the dirt and grease from his body, he thought back to the last battle.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

**Flashback**

(The year his 1997, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all 17 years old.)

As they were talking about the final battle that everybody knew would happen in the morning. "Guys," said Harry, "I think we should let Voldemort kill me; if he does, maybe he will die for good? The prophecy _does _state that neither can live while the other survives, maybe if I die, he will die as well," Harry speculated.

"What, are you _crazy_?"yelled Ginny as she looked at her boyfriend in shock and horror.

"I agree with Ginny," Hermione said firmly, "that's to risky**;** we don't know for sure if that would work, and if it didn't you will have died for nothing." The war might not have been going on long, but it was vicious enough that they would all give their lives to make it end. The thought of Harry giving his life to end the war ripped at their hearts, but could they really put their wants over the lives and freedom of the entire Wizarding World?

"It could work; I mean, if You-Know-Who's Death Eaters can't kill Harry because of the prophecy, then when it comes down to it, the fight between him and You-Know-Who would depend on who is the strongest in the fight and who can last the longest," argued Ron. "All we have to do is keep the rest of the Death Eaters at bay so Harry can fight You-Know-Who without anything getting in his way."

"We all will do what we can, to buy Harry the time he needs," the Order members vowed.

"We too will help Harry out," said Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey, you three," said Harry, "don't any of you go dying on me, you hear? Because we have all come too far now to go dying when we are this close to finishing this once and for all; I couldn't handle it if you all went and died on me and left me behind" said Harry as he looked at his three friends closely.

"Don't worry mate, we'll be fine," Ron assured with a negligent wave of his hand.

"Ron is right for once," everyone smiled, ignoring Ron's indignant outburst, while Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes. "As I was saying before someone butted in," she gave a light jab towards Ron, "I know plenty of spells that should keep Voldemort's dark creatures at bay, so you won't have to worry about the vampires and werewolves getting in your way."

"The DA and I can use the Patronus spell to keep the Dementors at bay," Ginny added. "Don't worry so much, love, everything will be fine you will see" Ginny soothed as she kissed Harry lovingly on the lips.

"Hey, you two, get a room," Ron and the twins, Fred and George Weasley, yelled.

"Oh, leave them alone, you guys, let them find happiness while they can," Hermione chided.

**End Flashback**

"You were wrong, my love," Harry whispered, ignoring the tears dripping from his cheeks as he finished drying off, "it didn't work out as we all hoped, and now Teddy and I are all that's left." _I miss you guys, all of you_, thought Harry sadly. "I can promise you all this, I'll make sure Teddy grows up in a better world, a safer world. I'll keep trying to hold back the darkness that is coming for as long as I can, so that Teddy and Bobby and everyone else can live in peace, but I know I'll need to leave soon, to get a better education so I can fit in and blend better. I just hope I'll get the time I need," said Harry as he looked out his bedroom window.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Coming soon, chapter 4.

That's it from me I might not write anymore in next month we will see,

Have Merry Christmas And have a Happy and Safe New Year.


	4. A Time Of Learning

AN: Hi everyone it's david9999 here, again I also wrote the 4th chapter of our fic,

I spent a bit of time trying to get Harry to settled into a life in a university, even though I never went to one myself sadly, so I hope this turn's out ok, but if anyone has been to uni maybe they can tell me what was it like and it would help us improve on it a bit within the next two chapter's.

Also thanks to my new reviewer ThomasNealy

Who gave me some good advice on fixing up a bit of Dialog, thanks mate.

And I wanted to give a lot of thanks to my new beta reader Ryder Bellamiren,

He has done such a good job in fixing this chapter up; please take a look at his stories.

A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning

Chapter 4, A Time Of Learning.

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions.

Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

It's been a month since John left Bobby's place so he could keep looking for the demon that killed his wife Mary as well as finding a way to get rid of it.

Meanwhile Harry left Teddy with Bobby, who had become quite found of his little godson over the past month.

He bought an old burgundy Dodge Charger '75 from Bobby, intent on using it as a college car.

Harry went looking for a good college where he could get a good education; he chose Stanford from the list of respectable schools.

He parked his car, got out and locked his car with the key. The key went into his pocket next to his wallet. His wands (both holly and Elder) were in forearm holsters for easy access. Harry murmured to himself, "I can't believe this size of the place, it's huge," as he was taking in the whole 33.1 km campus.

"It's going to take me a good while to find my way around here."

As he was making his way inside the campus, carrying his books, and looking around the campus he bumped into a young woman.

She was also hurrying; carrying a bagful of books and ending up on her bum along with Harry.

"Excuse me, I am so sorry about that," said Harry as he picked himself up, piling his books on one side as the woman did for her own.

"Can you tell me where the Dean of the campus is please? I need to see him and to find out where I am staying and studying. My name's Harry pleased to me you," he asked sheepishly, offering his hand to her.

She pulled herself up with his offered hand, picking up her pile of books and haphazardly shoving them back into her bag.

"Hi there, my name is Jessica. Pleased to meet you too, Harry. Sorry I didn't see  
you, I wasn't watching where I was going." Jessica admits shyly, a blush emphasizing her cheeks." You must be new here, since it's the start of the term and all."

"Yes I'm new here." said Harry, shrugging. "Erm, about my question…?"

"Sure," Jess chirruped, "He should be up the next two flights of stairs, in his office and it's on the left. You can't miss it."

- Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. -

"Thanks Jess, you've been a great help. Once I get settled in would you like to catch up sometime?" Harry asked, smiling genuinely.

"Sure Harry. I'd like hang out with you too. You can often find me in my dorm, which is number 7 or in the pool or library; anyways I have to go or I'll be late for class, bye Harry!" Jess called back as she walked away.

A short while later, after Harry finished meeting the Dean, he was on his way to find his dorm, which was number 15, "Phew," he muttered to himself "That was a lot of stairs, I really hope there's a gym on campus or I'm in trouble; especially since I'm out of shape. Now to find my roommate called Samuel Win-something… I hope he is a nice guy and not some kind of weirdo."

He walked up to the door and knocked. A man (around his age) opened the door, "Hello, you must be my new roommate called Harry Potter right?"

"Yes," Harry answered, "I'm your new roommate; your name is Samuel Win-something  
right?"

"I prefer Sam Winchester." Sam said with a smile, "Would you like to come in and put away your books and stuff?"

"Sure, that'll be great." Harry grinned, as he took a liking to Sam already.

As Harry was unpacking his belongings he looked around their room they share and liked what he saw. There was a bunk bed, 3 book shelves which was more then enough for all their books, 2 stacks of different kind of music CD's & DVD's, a small TV, DVD player, 2 wardrobe racks for both of their clothes, a kitchenette and a bathroom.

Packing away the last of his stuff, taking an interest in his roommate, he asked Sam what he was into.

"Well," Sam ran a hand through his hair, "I'm into myths & legends, the occult, although I don't use magic, and I like to go running as often as I can. I like to go to the gym and I'm studying to be a law student. How about you Harry?"

"Nice Sam," Harry countered wryly, "Well I'm into the occult too, and I don't use magic either, I want to sign up for the gym since all those stairs are a killer. I like to go swimming and have kept practicing martial arts, and I'm studying to be a history student."

"That's great, Harry. Maybe we could spar each other sometime? How about I show you around the rest of the campus? As well as show you where the mess hall is, it's where most of us have lunch or dinner, plus I can also show you some of the shops here too, one of them is a nice 2nd hand book shop." Sam said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that'd be great and you can show me where my exam will take place, because I'm hopelessly lost in this big maze of a place." laughs Harry.

"I know what you mean Harry," Sam chuckles as they walk to the door and open it. "I was the same when I came here a few days ago, come on then." He had a contagious grin that Harry found himself copying as Sam threw an arm around his shoulders.

Coming soon Chapter 5 A time of Study.


	5. A time of Study

AN: Hi everyone it's david9999 here.

This is a re-write of my 5th chapter.

I hope everyone is happy with it this time!

And a lot of thanks to my new wonderful beta reader, LittleLeto, she is the best.

I have done my best to make sure this chapter doesn't conflict with Moriarty's Minion, fic, when my friend comes back I'm hoping she and I can go over it and double check, so please bear with me.

So if anyone has a go at me about that again I will take this fic down for good.

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions.

This chapter will focus on Harry's life in Stanford,

And him getting to know Sam and Jess better enjoy.

A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning

Chapter 5 A time of Study

Over the past four months, Harry settled into college life. His friendships with Sam and Jessica were progressing a lot more than before and they were all now good friends.

"Come on, Harry. We are going to be late for class if you don't hurry up!" called Sam.

"Hang on, Sam, I am coming, I'm just locking up our dorm, because the last thing we want is for someone to break into our rooms," Harry replied.

"Well then, let's go, I've got to sit down for my pre-law exam today in a few mins," said Sam.

"Only you would pick such a hard exam to do Sam, at least studying history is a bit easier," joked Harry as they were walking along the college campus.

"Hey!" Sam protested, "pre-law isn't that hard; you just don't want to work too hard; why, I'll never understand."

"Come on, Sam, we've got to go to class and then we are meeting up with Jess later for dinner."

A few hours later after they finished their exam, Sam and Harry went to the gym, where Sam was doing some pushes and Harry was on the exercise bike.

"Phew," said Harry, "that is harder than it looks."

"What should we do now, Sam?" asked Harry.

"What do you think about us having a spar? Let's see what you can do," grinned Sam.

"Oh, come on, Sam; I'm tired," moaned Harry.

"Nope, you're not going to get out of it this time," Sam answered, and he got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, alright, why not? At least you won't hit me so hard, hopefully," replied Harry.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Harry paused_,_listening for movement. The whisper of a footstep to his left, Harry turned and lashed out blindly, and felt his fist connect with muscled flesh, hearing a soft

"Oomph" from Sam.

Sam recovered and punched forward. Harry ducked just in time. He then kicked at Sam,

Who bent backward and felt the kick go past his nose.

Harry turned at the sound of running feet. A body ran into him as he stood there. He hit the floor with a thundering crash. Harry could feel the bruises on his chest and he got up, wincing in pain.

"All right Sam you win, I can see I need some more practise," laughed Harry.

"Yeah, I think so too, Harry," laughed Sam, "it was a good try, though, and you nearly had me there for a moment," Sam answered and they shook each other's hands.

"Well, you and I had better get ready; there's only…" He looked at his watch, "an hour left before we have to meet Jess, because she will be waiting for us so I can drive all of us for dinner at that new Italian restaurant downtown," said Harry.

"Oh, right," said Sam, "Do we need anything interesting to wear, because I don't have much." Sam rubbed his head in embarrassment.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, it's cool; three of us will be fine, it's just casual wear tonight."

"Jess is a little annoyed with us though, 'cause she wanted to spend some time with us lately, but we have been busy, what with all our exams and moving some new second-hand stuff for our dorm," Harry answered.

"True, but we will make it up to her tonight. Come on, we'd better get cleaned up."

"Good thing you have a car, we will need it for tonight since we also wanted to check out that new Star Wars movie at the cinema," replied Sam.

As they were getting changed, Harry couldn't help but look at Sam, and realise how handsome and tall he looked. And he saw Sam shyly checking him out of the corner of his eye.

They met up with Jess an hour later outside of her dorm. "Yay!" exclaimed Jess,

"Are we all set for a big night out in the town?"

"Yep, we are both ready to go," said Sam and Harry.

As Harry unlocked his car, Sam helped Jess into it. Once she was safely in, Sam sat in the passenger seat as Harry sat in the driver's seat. When they were all ready, Harry started up the car and they headed downtown to the restaurant.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

As the three of them entered the restaurant, Harry went to the main desk and told the waiter, "We have a table for three under the name of Potter."

"Yes sir, right this way," said the waiter politely, leading them to table number six.

The waiter asked them, "What would you all have?" as he gave each of them a menu.

Sam, Jess and Harry, looked through their menus.

"I'll have the Bacon Carbonara, with some salad and garlic bread please," said Jess.

"Yes madam, and you sir?" said the waiter. "I'll have the Carne Pizzaiola with rice, please," said Sam.

"Yes sir, and you?" the waiter asked Harry.

"I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo, with some salad and garlic bread please," Harry replied.

"Very good, what would you and your friends like to drink?" asked the waiter.

"Um," Sam mumbled, "all of us will have a glass of the Bombino Bianco wine please."

"Ok, your meals will not be long," the waiter told them, and then left to get their meals ready.

Harry, Jess and Sam were talking about a whole bunch of different subjects.

"So, Harry, you never did get a chance to tell me why you wanted to move over to this side of the pond," Jess asked.

"Yes Harry, I wanted to know that too," Sam replied with a smile.

"Did you leave to get away from marriage?"

"Oh, very funny Sam," Harry rolled his eyes, "but no, Jess, that wasn't it at all; I wanted to get away from a few things and start a new life for myself and my little godson, Teddy," said Harry.

"We didn't know were a godfather," said Sam and Jess in surprise.

"So, where is he?" asked Jess.

"He's staying with an old friend of mine," said Harry.

"What about you, Jess, what have you been studying on?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I'm studying to be a nurse so I can get a job at the hospital," said Jess.

"Cool, aren't we a smart bunch," grinned Harry.

"Yes we are," said Sam, "We are the lucky trio."

"And we will make our own luck and let nothing get in our way," smiled Jess.

A short while later after they finished their dinner, Harry was paying the bills for all of them, over the protests of Sam and Jess.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

As they were heading back to Harry's car in the parking lot with the intention of going to the cinema, Sam yelled in excitement, "Now!" He grabbed Jess and Harry by their arms.

"Let's go and see Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace."

"Hey," Jess whispered to Harry, "Sam's a little bit crazy, isn't he?"

"Yeah," laughed Sam, "but that's why you guys love me, isn't it?"

"Yeah," smiled Harry. "We do."

Coming soon Chapter 6 Enter The Pilot.


	6. Enter The Pilot

AN: Hi everyone it's david9999 here.

At long last is here are Chapters 6-9 And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone.

This is a re-write of my 6th chapter.

And I wanted to give a lot of thanks to my beta reader & best friend

Ryder Bellamiren.

Without his help and hard work I would have stopped writing this fic altogether.

I watched the Pilot episode again from the First Season,

So hopefully this chapter will stay true the events of that episode more or less.

This chapter will focus on Harry's meeting Dean for the first time as well as his first battle with Azazel the yellow-eyed demon, as well as saving Jessica's life.

There is also a lemon too in this chapter.

A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning

Chapter 6 Enter The Pilot.

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions.

**Flashback 22 years ago**

**Location: ****Lawrence, Kansas USA**

_Inside Mary and John __Winchester's home._

_Sam (6 months old.) is sleeping in his crib._

_Mary is carrying in her oldest son Dean (4 years old) and is setting him down beside the crib._

"_Come on and say goodnight to your younger brother." Said Mary._

"_Goodnight Sam." Said Dean._

"_Goodnight love and sweet dreams" said Mary_

_John walked up to them," Hey, Dean." Said John._

"_Daddy." Said Dean._

"_Hey, little man. So what do you think? You think Sammy is ready to toss around a football yet?" said John._

"_No Daddy." Said Dean._

"_No? I guess your right" smiled John._

"_Do you have him?" asked Mary._

"_Yeah I got him, sweet dreams Sam" said John and picked up a sleepy Dean in his arms._

_Later during the night inside Marys and John's Bedroom,_

_Mary woke up and heard s__trange noises over the baby monitor._

"_John?" asks Mary._

_-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –_

_Mary walks over and see's a figure in shadows, over Sam's crib and guess's it must be John._

"_John? Is he hungry? Said Mary._

"_Shhh" said the figure in shadows._

"_Alright" said Mary._

_Inside the hallway the lights are flickering as Mary walks down the hallway, she stops by a lamp on the wall and taps it, frowning._

_In the living Room, John has finely fallen asleep after watching a war movie._

_Mary walks in and sees him and worked out that the figure in Sam's nursery isn't John at all._

_She is running back upstairs and yells "Sam!"_

_Mary ran in Sam's nursery and stops suddenly, seeing something._

_John woke up with a start hearing Mary scream; he is running upstairs and is yelling her name in panic. _

_As John ran into Sam's room, he hears everything in the room is too quiet._

"_Mary are you there?" asks John before he sees Sam in his crib. _

"_Hey Sammy. You all right?" said John._

_John is looking inside Sam's crib and see's something wet is dripping onto his pillow._

_John is __reaching out to touch it, and another drop - of blood - falls on his hand. Terrified, he looks up. He sees Mary plastered to the ceiling, bleeding from the abdomen, staring open-mouthed at him. He yells her name. "Mary!" And Mary bursts into flames; the fire spreads over the ceiling. John bundles Sam out of his crib and runs into the hallway._

_In the hallway Dean ran into John. "Daddy, what's going on?" said Dean in panic._

"_Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now Dean go!" said John._

_Dean runs outside holding Sam in his arms, then stops and looks looking back at the house._

"_It's ok Sammy" Dean murmurs, wondering who was reassuring who._

_John came __barrelling out of the burning house, scooping up Dean (who was still holding Sam) and carries them both to safety._

"_It's ok, I gotcha." Said John._

_Later on the fire department had arrived and is putting out the flames. The police keep several people gawking back. Pan over to the other side of the street, where John sits on the hood of the Impala, cradling Sam in his arms, Dean leaning on his side._

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

**Location: ****Stanford University, USA**

**Present Day 2003**

Two years have passed since Sam, Jessica and Harry began dating each other.

During that time, they all did well on their exams. Harry introduced Sam and Jess to little Teddy during the holidays when he brought him to stay at their Dorm for a few days; Sam & Jess loved Teddy and thought he was a great kid.

They had also moved into their own Apartment close to the campus.

Jess and Sam were getting ready for this year's Halloween party. Jess was wearing a very sexy nurse outfit and Sam was dressed in black pants bloody red colour t-shirt.

Normally everyone at Stanford was excited to go to the Halloween party; everyone except Harry that is, because to him it brought back too many painful memories.

He watches in amusement as Jess keeps fussing over Sam.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?"

"Oh come on, Harry, give me a break here," groaned Sam, "You know how she is sometimes."

"I heard that Sam! If you keep this up, I'll get you up to dance or sing on stage" Jess sniggered. They watched Sam's face change into one of sheer horror at the idea.

"Do I really have to go?" said Sam in his last attempt to get out of going to the party, even begging with his '_puppy eyes_.'

"I'm afraid so, now come on. We were supposed to be there 15 mins ago," she counters.

"Harry are you sure you'll be all right here by yourself?" said Sam.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I might watch then TV and head off to bed early; besides you two know how I feel about Halloween" Harry reassures Sam with a quick peck on the lips, doing the same to Jessica.

"Alright if you're sure… We'll see you later then and we should be back around about 11pm."

"Go have fun you two." Harry shooed them out of the apartment.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

At the bar Jess, Sam and one of their collage friends in a ghoul costume sit around a small table doing shots.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory. Jess said.

"All right, all right, it's not that big of a deal." Sam mutters into his shot glass.

"He acts all humble, but he scored a 174." She says proudly, patting Sam's arm.

"Is that any good?" Their friend asks them.

"Umm, _**yeah**_," Jess said as though it were the most obvious thing ever.

"So there you go, you are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!" their friend cheered.

"Actually, I got an interview here on Monday. If it goes okay, I think I've got a shot at a full ride next year." Sam says with a sheepish smile.

"Hey! It's going to go great," Jess encouraged.

"It had better." he sighed, throwing back his shot.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" their friend said.

"Ah, they don't know," Sam prevaricated, pushing the attention off of himself.

"Oh, I would be gloating! Why not?"

"Because we're not exactly the Brady's…" Sam said.

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?"

"No!" they snapped in unison.

Their friend saunters up to the bar anyway which leaves Jess and Sam alone.

"You know, seriously, I'm proud of you. You're going to knock 'em dead on Monday and you're going to get that full ride. I know it." Jess said softly, stroking his face with a gentle touch.

"What would I do without you?" asks Sam.

"You would crash and burn." Jess says with a smirk and laughs at his shocked face, before pulling him in for a kiss.

It was almost 11pm and Harry was still reading with the TV on in the background, when Sam and Jess came home to their apartment and were a little bit drunk.

"Hey guys. How was the party; was it any good?" Harry asks softly, closing his book and putting it down.

"Yes it was fun and few of the women looked at Sam rather hungrily." Jess giggles.

"Yeah that was kinda scary," Sam said sheepishly, his cheeks staining a light pink.

"How about we end the night with a bag?" Jess asked Harry and Sam.

"Sure," Sam replied, whose blush went from light pink to red.

"It sounds like this should be fun," purred Harry, giving both of his lovers a lustful smirk.

**(There's lemon ahead you have been warned.)**

They went into their bathroom, with Harry leading them by their hands. He swept Jess's top over her head as Sam started to undo Harry's t-shirt, he pulled it down and ran his big hands across Harry's slim chest, feeling some of his chest hair and started to kiss him passionately, rubbing his muscles and nipping at his neck.

Sam then undid his own top quickly and threw it aside; he then moved to Jess's and started to stroking and kissing her. Harry left Jess and then moved to undo Sam's trousers and pulled down his black boxers and then started to feel his large cock, before crouching down and sucking on his balls.

Sam started to whisper, huskily, "Hey, if we don't move now we won't be able to have our shower; come on, let's go."

They all were now naked and Harry turned on the water and they hopped inside, closing the glass shower door. Jess whispered to Sam, "Come here, you."

Sam slowly came over to her and pushed her against the glass wall of the shower,

And started to kiss her again, with Harry joining in also kissing them both,

Sam slowly took off her pants and then thrust inside her, both Jess and Sam was moaning, with Harry watching on and jerking off his cock.

When they finished, with the warm water running over them, Harry walked up to them and asked Sam, nervously," Can I fuck you?" Sam and Jess looked at him and then at each other and smiled. "Sure Harry, just go easy, ok, this is another of my first times," Sam told Harry, also nervously.

"Of course I will; I haven't done this before either," Harry replied.

He moved behind Sam, who had resumed thrusting into Jessica, grabbing a bottle of lube that was lying nearby. He put on a condom and grabbed his now lubed cock and put his other hand on Sam's back as he slowly eased his way inside Sam. Sam stilled for a moment, wincing every now and then as he slowly got used to Harry being inside of him. "It's ok, Harry, you can move, now," Sam told him,

Harry then thrust his cock all the way into Sam's hole until he was buried up to his balls. Sam then started to fuck Jessica again. Jess was moving on Sam's long cock, she shook her head and her blonde hair was moving along with her bouncing breasts, with Harry who still had his hand on Sam's back as he was thrusting his cock inside of Sam. Jess, who was now becoming moist, panted, "I'm going to cum, you guys."

"Us, too", moaned Sam and Harry, Jess was the first one to cum, her juices leaking out of her. Sam followed her shortly after, with his cock leaking his cum inside her.

Harry followed them a few minutes later; he could feel his balls tighten up and his cock getting a little larger inside Sam. He thrust his cock as far as he could inside Sam until his pubic hair was buried, and moaned his name, "Sam!" and came deep inside of him.

"Oh, Harry I can feel you in me," moaned Sam. Harry then gently removed his now softening cock and took off the condom, lying with them on the shower floor, all panting heavily. Sam slowly took his own softening cock out of Jess "Oh man, that was so intense," whispered Jessica.

"Yeah, no kidding, although I'm, ah, going to feel a bit sore for a while," laughed Sam, who slowly got up with a wince.

"You're right, Jess; that was intense, although I didn't see you complain about it at the time. Sam, don't worry you can do me next time," winked Harry at Sam who blushed and nodded. "Come on, you two; we'd better finish our shower for real as we have to go to bed soon and we are all sticky."

**(The lemon is over.)**

A few hours later, after they all fell to sleep.

Harry woke up half asleep later during the early morning to something that was disturbing his ward he'd placed on their dorm's door.

He got out of their bed, where Sam and Jess who were still together under their warm covers still asleep while he was dressed only in his boxers, to investigate and find out whom or what was causing it.

As he was walking towards the door, he channelled a bit of his wandless magic into his body, to increase his speed and strength.

Harry stalks the intruder. He attacks, and they fight. Both are very skilled, blocking and ducking each other's strikes. Finally Harry is pinned to the ground and he sees the intruder's face.

The living room lights flickered on and Harry got a good look at the man he'd let go of,

Harry thought he must be somewhere in his early's 30's, he was of average height, with short brown hair, dressed in faded blue jeans, blue top and black leather jacket.

"Dean?" someone called his name.

Harry looked at the doorway and saw Sam and Jess standing there. Jess looked horrified and Sam looked angry. "Harry, are you okay?" Sam said looking at his best friend and boyfriend in concern.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Dean why did you, attack my best friend?" Yelled Sam as he walked towards Dean angrily.

"Whoa, easy, tiger" said Dean as he held his arms up.

"You know this man, Sam?" Jess said, her ring catching the living room light. Harry saw that Dean's eyes had caught the reflection of light, but that he wasn't going to comment

"Yeah, Jess," Sam, said. "This is my older brother Dean."

"And you are?" Dean asked Jess. Harry frowned, realizing that Dean was being a bit rude.

"None of your business, Dean," Sam said, before Jess could introduce herself.

Harry knew that Jess wouldn't like that at all, and he wasn't the least bit surprised when Jess walked around Sam and shook Dean's hand.

"Hi I'm Jessica, Sam's girlfriend." Said Jess.

"Girlfriend?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised in question "Congrats, though I think she's way out of your league, Sammy-boy," said Dean.

"What the hells are you doing here anyway, Dean?" Sam said who was getting very impatient.

"I was looking for a beer." Dean snapped sarcastically.

Harry took one from their fridge and tossed it to Dean. Dean took the beer and nodded towards him in thanks, but didn't inquire after his name.

"By the way my name is Harry" Harry said grumpily, not liking that Dean was pointedly ignoring him.

"Where?" Dean joked. Harry just glowered at him.

"Okay. All right. We got to talk," said Dean.

"Uh you could have used the phone?" said Sam.

"If I had called, would you have picked up?" said Dean.

"Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you" said Dean.

"No" said Sam, he goes to Jess and puts an arm around her. She watches him sideways, with Harry looking on.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of them." Said Sam.

"Okay. Um Dad hasn't been home in a few days" said Dean.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift, he'll stumble back in sooner or later," said Sam.

Dean looks significantly at Sam "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Said Dean.

"Jess, Harry please excuses us. We have to go outside and talk." Said Sam.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Sam and Dean are moving downstairs through the following stairwell.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." snaps Sam as he follows his brother. 

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad is missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean says. His voice is full of a sharp emotion Sam refuses to name just yet.

"Do you remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton?

He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Said Sam.

"Not for this long. Now are you going to come with me or not?" asks Dean.

Sam stopped for a moment "I'm not."

"Why not?" Dean asks him.

"I swore I was done hunting, for good." Sam tells him.

Dean starts walking again. "Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean scoffs over his shoulder.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." Sam hisses at his older brother, a scowl on his face.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asks him.

"I was nine years old! He was _**supposed**_ to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Sam explained in a sharp tone.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there." Dean gestured out into the night as he narrowed his eyes at Sam.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find." Sam huffs, scraping back his hair.

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean tells him.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" he asks quietly.

Dean just rolls his eyes and goes out the door, Sam following him to the Parking Lot. "The Weapon training and melting the silver into bullets. Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors," Sam tells him.

They cross the parking lot to the Impala.

"So what are you going to do? You're just going to live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean directs at him, grey-green eyes challenging.

"No. Not normal. Safe" Sam tells him with a wry smile.

"And that's why you ran away?" Dean questions.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was going to go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam said.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already, I can feel it. I can't do this alone," comes the defeated answer.

"Yes, you can" Sam said.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to" Dean said.

There's a beat, before Sam can't help himself. 

"So what was he hunting?" Sam asks, not believing that he's about to do this.

Before Dean can answerer they both see Harry walking towards them.

Harry walks up to Dean and put himself in the other man's space. For a moment Dean thought that Harry was going to try hitting him or something,

"Harry, what are you doing? " Sam warned him.

"Shut up, Sam, for a moment please" Harry said, pushing Dean against the Impala and holding him with his hands. "I know two have history, but Sam and Jess are my friends."

Dean looked like he was going to say something, so Harry cut in front of him, "But, if you get Sam hurt in any way (that includes emotional hurt, you berk) I will hurt you back."

Dean just smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yes so look after him or else." Harry sneered, making the 'I'm watching you' motion at Dean.

Sam walked up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for looking out for me Harry, but I'll be alright. You just look after yourself and Jess ok?" Sam murmurs softly to his lover.

Harry looks at Sam and smiled at him and gives him a quick hug before heading back indoors.

Dean opens the trunk of the Impala. It's full of weapons, papers, and other clutter; he pulls up a shotgun and uses it to brace the trunk open. Dean digs through all the clutter.

"All right, let's see, where did the hell I put that thing?" Dean mutters to no one in particular.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asks, curious now.

"I was working my own gig. This uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans" Dean says with a lift of his shoulders.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" There's incredulity lacing Sam's answer this time.

"Hey I'm twenty six, dude." Dean tells him as he pulls out several papers."All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy they found his car, but he vanished. Completely M.I.A." Dean said.

"So maybe he was kidnapped?" Sam rolled his eyes at having to bait his brother.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92, ten of them over the past twenty years, all men, all the same five-mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean retorted sharply. 

Dean pulls out a small tape recorder. 

"Then I get this voicemail yesterday," Dean said.

Dean presses play the recording is John's voice, and is broken up, full of static.

"Dean... something big is starting to happen... I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." John's voice message says.

"You know if there's an EVP on that?" Sam said.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it? All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean said.

Dean presses "play" again. An eerie woman's voice whispers slowly. "I can never go home..."

"Never go home…" Sam murmured to himself, his lips pressing tight at the woeful message.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean says conversationally.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here," Sam tells him.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asks.

"I have this... I have an interview" Sam laughs at his brother's impatience.

"What, job interview? Skip it." Dean said.

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate" Sam tells his idiot brother.

"Huh, Law school?" Dean said.

"So we got a deal, or not?" Sam presses, his green eyes staring into those of the only family he's ever needed.

**-Inside Sam, Jess and Harry's Apartment-**

Sam is busy packing his duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. Jess is hovering nearby, confused.

"Wait, are you taking off? Is this about your dad? Is he all right?" Jess asks.

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama" Sam flashes her a dimmed smile.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip" Jess says, caution in her tone.

"Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Joe's along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back" Sam jokes lightly, worry still in his eyes.

"What about your interview?" Jess asks him.

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days," Sam says.

"Sam, I mean, please. Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" Jess asks as she grabs his arm.

"Don't worry I'm fine" Sam said.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"It's just... you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal…" Jess pleads with him. "Harry, can't you talk him out of this, please you know he will listen to you."

"I don't want him to leave anymore then you do Jess but something tells me Sam has to do this. Besides, if Sam gets himself into trouble we will be there to kick his ass afterwards for being so stupid in the first place." Harry tells them with a grin on his face.

"Oh gee thanks a lot Harry," Sam rolls his eyes heavenward, "But don't worry you two trust me everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise."

Sam kisses Jessica on the mouth and does the same with Harry, hugging them both

and leaving. She shouts after him, "At least tell us where you're going" Jessica yells after him.

**Jericho, CA** **Centennial Highway – Night Time**

A young man called Troy is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone.

"Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's going to have my ass." Troy tells her.

Troy hears a high-pitched whine, looks over and sees a woman in a white dress on the side of the road. She's dancing vaguely, appearing drugged.

"Hey, Amy, let me call you back ok?" Troy said.

The car radio flickers, buzzing on and off as he pulls the car over.

"Car trouble or something?" Troy asks her.

"Take me home?" she asks him.

"Sure, get in," and she does, "So, where do you live?" Troy said.

"At the end of Breckenridge Road" The woman tells him.

"You coming from a Halloween party or something?" He gives a nervous laugh. "You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here." Troy tells her.

She looks at him mournfully, seductively, pulls her skirt up over her thigh.

"I'm with you," she touches his face, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Uh...huh", Troy said.

"Will you come home with me?" She whispers, her eyes soft.

"Um. Hell yeah." Troy tells her.

He starts the car and drives off.

They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. She stares at it sadly.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Come on. You don't live here." Troy said.

"I can never go home." She sighs, staring at the house with burning eyes.

"What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?" Troy asks her.

Troy turns and she's gone. He gets out of the car, very nervous.

"That's good, joke's over, okay? You want me to leave? Walking towards the house? Hello? Hello?" Troy asks out loud.

A bird flies at his face, and he yells, running back to the car. He gets in and starts to drive away, frantic.

Troy looks in the mirror, and sees the Woman sitting in the back seat. He yells again, and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. From our view outside the car we can hear him screaming; blood splatters onto the windows.

**At a Gas Station during the Day time**

Soundtrack: "Rambling Man" is playing in the background. The Impala is parked in front of a pump. Sam is sitting in the passenger's side with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes. Dean comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food.

"Hey! You want some breakfast?" Dean asks him.

"Um No, thanks. So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asks him.

"Yeah, well, hunting isn't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards" Dean tells him with a wicked grin.

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam ask.

Dean gets in behind the wheel of the Impala.

"Uh, Burt Aframian and his son Hector, scored two cards out of the deal" Dean absently mutters.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you have got to update your cassette tape collection" Sam scoffs.

"Huh, why?" Dean asks as he starts the car.

"Well, for one, they are cassette tapes and two Black Sabbath? Motor head? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam shakes his head at his brother's choice in music.

"Well, house rules, Sammy. The driver picks the music, and the shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean says with a satisfied smirk.

Dean snatches a tape from Sam and pops it in "Back in Black" by AC/DC blasts from the speakers.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?" comes the disgruntled response.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean says and grins at him.

**Centennial Highway – Day Time**

They drive past a sign: "**Jericho 7**". Sam is talking on his cell phone.

"Thank you." Sam said and turns to Dean. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something, I guess?" Sam said.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Alright let's check it out" Dean said.

**The Sylvania Bridge – DAY Time**

There is a crime scene in progress on the bridge ahead of them - police tape around a beat-up car, several police cars, and various people in uniform milling around. On the riverbed below, several more people are conducting a search.

"Let's go." Dean said.

"You guys find anything?" The cop said.

"No! Nothing!" The man said.

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean" The Cop said.

"So, this kid Troy he's dating your daughter, isn't he? Cop 1 said.

"Yeah." Cop 2 said.

"How's Amy doing?" Cop 1 asked.

"She's putting up Missing posters downtown" Cop 2 told him.

Dean and Sam walk into the crime scene like they belong there.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asks.

"And who are you?" Cop 1 asked.

Dean flashes his badge. "Federal Marshals."

"You two are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" Cop 1 asks them.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, that's right, about a mile up the road. There've been others before that" Cop 1 tells them.

"So, this victim, did you know him?" Sam puts on his sincere face, wanting to elbow Dean for his rudeness.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody" Cop 1 said.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they are all men?" Dean presses grey-green eyes intense.

"Nope. Not so far as we can tell" Cop 1 said.

"So what's the theory?" came Sam's genuine question.

"Honestly, we don't know for sure, serial murder, kidnapping ring…" Cop 1 tells them.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys" Dean says with a vicious smirk.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Sam steps on Dean's foot, hard.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen." said Sam as pleasantly as possible.

As they walk away, Dean smacks Sam on the back of his head.

"Oww, hey! What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean snaps back.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam argues back in a whisper.

"Oh, come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all-alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad were got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." said Dean.

Sam clears his throat. Behind Dean are a grim-looking Sheriff and two men in FBI jackets.

"Can I help you boys?" said the Sheriff.

"No, sir, we were just leaving. Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." said Dean. Sam wants to slap his brother for the X-files reference.

**Down Town Jericho**

Sam and Dean walk past a past a movie theatre. The Marquee reads.

"EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING  
SUNDAY 8PM  
BE SAFE OUT THERE."

A teenaged girl is tacking up posters showing Troy's face.

"I'll be you that's her." said Dean.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he grumbles as they approach the girl.

"You must be Amy?" said Dean.

"Yeah, that's me," she gives them a sceptical once-over.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm, Dean, and this is Sammy." Dean lies through his teeth; he's always been good at that.

"He never mentioned you to me" said Amy.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much; we're up in Modesto." Dean hums casually.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam keeps up the clueless act.

A Goth girl approaches, putting a hand gently on Amy's arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah." said Amy.

"Mind if we ask you a couple questions?" asked Sam.

Inside a Diner, The four of them are sitting in a booth, Dean and Sam opposite the two girls.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and uh, he never did." Amy said.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" asked Sam.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"No, nothing I can remember." She says, fidgeting slightly.

"I like your necklace." Sam said.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff." Amy said.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing," Sam told her, feeling a bit like a nerd.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries. Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" Dean trailed off expectantly.  
The girls share a look. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." the girl said.

"Dean and Sam in unison "What do they talk about?"

"It's kind of this local legend, this one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." the girl told them.

At the library, in the daytime

Sitting at a computer, Dean types in a search screen "Female Murder Hitchhiking". He finds no results. He tries "Female Murder Centennial Highway" - the same.

"Let me try-" Sam says, shoving Dean's fingers away from the keyboard.

"I got it man." Dean interrupts sarcastically. Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way and takes over. Dean hits him on the shoulder. "Dude! You're such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean says, catching on.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam tells him.

Sam tries the search function "Female Suicide Centennial Highway" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". He opens it.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam points out.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Sam reads the next lines.

"What?" Dean asks.

"An hour before they found her she calls 9-1-1, apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die, 'our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it' said husband Joseph Welch." Sam tells Dean.

"Does that bridge look familiar to you?" Dean said.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Dean and Sam come back to the bridge at nighttime, stopping the car near the entrance. They get out and look over the edge.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive…" Dean says, peering over the edge.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asks him.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean shrugs.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asks.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while though." Dean manages to say.

"Dean, I told you, I've got to get back by Monday." Sam protests.

"Monday. Right. The interview" Dean grumpily concedes.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asks him, slight anger in his tone.

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam snaps, crossing his arms and straightening to his full height.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean fires back.

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam tells him.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean tells him sourly.

"And who's that?" Sam asks.

"You're one of us" Dean said.

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Sam snarls.

"You have a responsibility to-"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Sam's so mad he doesn't watch what he's saying.

Dean has been fuming during this, and he finally grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Dean yells at him. He releases Sam and walks away. Dean stops, seeing a woman in a white dress standing on the bridge railing. "Sam." Dean pointed her out.

The woman looks at the sadly, then dives limply off the bridge. Sam and Dean run to the railing and look over.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asks.

"I don't know" Sam said.

Behind them, the headlights of Dean's car turn on and the engine starts.

"What the heck?" Dean asks.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asks him.

Dean slowly pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They run.

"Dean? Go! Go!"

They reach the railing of the bridge and leap over to get away from the possessed car.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Sam is hanging from the edge of the bridge, having caught himself. He slowly pulls himself up and looks around.

"Dean? Dean!" yelled Sam in panic.

Down below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.

"What is it?" Dean yells back up at him.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Sam asks him.

"Oh yeah man…I'm super." Dean said sarcastically.

Dean shuts the trunk of his car and leans on it.

"Your car all right?" He knows that the Impala is Dean's baby.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean tells him.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asks in the same snarky tone that Dean'd had a few minutes ago.

Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam smells his brother and grimaces.

"You smell like a toilet," Sam tells him.

Dean throws him an annoyed glance in return.

**Inside a motel lobby during the daytime**

Dean throws down a MasterCard bearing the name "Hector Aframian".

"One room, please" Dean orders casually, dried mud still clinging to his body.

The clerk, an old and grumpy-looking man, picks up the card and frowns at it.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the old clerk asks with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks him.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month," The clerk tells them.

Dean looks at Sam significantly.

Sam picks the lock open and enters. Outside, Dean stands watch, until Sam's hand reaches out and grabs him, pulling him bodily inside. They look around the room. Its walls are organized madness - completely covered in newspaper clippings, maps, notes, arrows, etc. The floor is cluttered.

"Whoa" Sam said.

Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam steps over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffs the burger and recoils in disgust.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least" Dean said.

Sam fingers the salt on the floor and looks up, "Salt, cats-eye shells... he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in"

Dean looks at the papers covering one wall.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"What have you got here?" Sam asks him.

"Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, and ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean asks him.

Sam has crossed over to the other wall and looks at the papers taped there - they include old articles and drawings, a post-it reading "Mortis Danse" and a scrap of paper that says "Woman in White" at the far end. Sam turns on another lamp.

"Dad figured it out" Sam tells him confidently.

"What do you mean?" comes the confused question.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a Woman In White" Sam said.

Dean murmurs to the photos on the wall, "You sly dogs. All right, so if we were dealing with a Woman in White Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam replies absently.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean queries sharply.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive" Sam hummed.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm going to get cleaned up" Dean said, grimacing at the mud still caked onto his form.

"Hey, Dean? What I said earlier... about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." Sam tells him contritely.

Dean holds up a hand. "No chick-flick moments."

"All right. Jerk" Sam said.

"Bitch" Dean said back.

As Dean walks into another room Sam sees something, crosses over to pick it up. It is a photograph of John and the boys, appearing about ages eight & twelve. Sam holds the photo, smiling sadly.

A few hours later, Sam paces, holding his phone. A voicemail message is playing, "Hey, it's me, it's about ten twenty..." Jessica's voice says.

Dean comes out of the bathroom, grabs his jacket.

"Hey, man. I'm starving; I'm going to grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" Dean asks.

"No, thanks." Sam says.

"Aframian's buying." Dean tells him.

Sam shakes his head, still listening to the message.

Dean goes out to the parking lot, just about to get into the Impala. Dean looks over and sees the two deputies from earlier talking to the motel clerk. The clerk point at Dean, who turns, cursing, and pulls out his cell phone.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Inside, the motel room, Sam is still listening to the message.

"So call us soon, okay? We love you." Jessica's voice finishes.

The phone beeps; Sam looks at it, and presses a button.

"What is it?" Sam said.

"Dude, five-oh, take off." Dean warned him.

"What about you?" Sam asks.

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad." Dean's voice tells him.

Dean hangs up the phone as the deputy's approach. He turns and grins at them.

"Problem, officers?" Dean asks.

"Where's your partner? The Deputy asks.

"Partner? What, what partner?" Dean said.

Deputy1 jerks his thumb towards the motel room, Deputy2 heads over there. Dean fidgets nervously.

Inside the room, Sam sees the deputy approach, pulls back from the window.

"So. Fake U.S. Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" the Deputy asks.

"My boobs." Dean wise-cracked, a smirk on his face.

Deputy 2 slams Dean over the side of the cop car as Deputy 1 reads him his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent." Deputy 1 said.

At the Police Station, The door opens, and the Sheriff from earlier enters, carrying a box. He sets it down on the table.

"So you want to give us your real name?" the Sheriff asks.

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent" Dean said.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here," the Sheriff said.

"We talkin', like, misdemeanour kind of trouble, or uh, squeal like a pig trouble?" Dean asks.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo-jumbo boy, you are officially a suspect." The Sheriff said.

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82. I was three." Dean said.

"I know you've got partners, one of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me, Dean. This his?" The Sheriff said.

He tosses a brown leather book John's Journal on the table. Dean stares at it.

"I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But I found this, too." The Sheriff said.

He opens the journal to a page that reads: 

DEAN 35-111

"Now. You're staying' right here until you tell me exactly what the hell that means!" The Sheriff said

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Sam knocks on a grimy door. Joseph Welch opens it.

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Joseph said.

Sam and Joseph are walking down the driveway, Joseph holding the photo Sam had found earlier.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter," Joseph said.

"That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam lied with a bright smile.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?" Joseph said.

"About your wife Constance?" Sam said.

"He asked me where she was buried." Joseph snarled sourly.

"And, where is that again?" Sam asks.

"What, I got to go through this twice?" comes the incredulous reply.

"It's fact checking. If you don't mind." Sam says, his smile disappearing.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge." Joseph grunts.

"And why did you move?" Sam asks.

"I'm not going to live in the house where my children died." Joseph said with a shudder.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asks.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life, prettiest woman I ever known." Joseph protested, panic lacing his tone.

"So you had a happy marriage?" Sam asks.

Joseph hesitates and then says, "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time" As Sam starts to open the car door, he pauses and looks back. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a Woman In White?"

"A what?" Joseph said.

"A Woman In White, or sometimes Weeping Woman? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand. But all share the same story." Sam said, his eyes catching the signs of nervousness.

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph said darkly, scowling at him.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again." Sam presses.

"You think... you think that has something to do with… Constance? You smartass!" Joseph snarled.

"You tell me." Sam says with a sneer.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"I mean, maybe... maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Joseph barked authoritivly.

**Back inside the** **Police Station**

Dean is still being interrogated about the journal, which is open to the page reading "Dean 33-111". He leans forward, frustrated.

"I don't know how many times I got to tell you. It's my high school locker combo." Dean said.

"We gonna do this all night long?" The Sheriff said.

A Deputy poking his head in, "We just got a 9-1-1, shots fired over at Whiteford Road" The Deputy said.

"You have to go to the bathroom?" The Sheriff asks.

"No." Dean said.

"Good." The Sheriff huffs sharply.

The Sheriff handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. Dean sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, picks it up, smiles, moments later, as the deputies are still heading out the door, he is free. He ducks out of sight behind the door, and then escapes out the window.

Dean climbs out and down the fire escape, carrying John's journal. He calls from a payphone to call Sam.

Sam is driving Dean's car, and his phone rings.

Dean (in the phone booth) 

"Fake 9-1-1 phone call? I don't know, Sammy, that's pretty illegal." Dean says with a grin.

"You're welcome." Sam replies with a smile.

"Listen, we got to talk." Dean murmurs.

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman In White. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop." Sam tells his brother.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" comes the irritated reponse.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam says more to himself than to Dean.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean said.

"What? How do you know?" Sam asks him.

"I've got his journal." Dean tells Sam gravely.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam says, astonished that his father would leave something so important behind.

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Dean said.

"What's it say?" Sam asks.

"Ah, the same old ex-marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean laughs into the receiver.

"Coordinates. Where to?" Sam asks.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"I'm not sure yet." Dean tells him.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asks.

Sam looks up suddenly, dropping the phone as he sees Constance in the road ahead of him and tries to brake. The car goes right through her as he slows to a stop.

"Sam? Sam!" yells Dean.

Inside the car, Constance sitting in the back seat.

"Take me home!" She says.

"No." Sam protests.

She glares at him, and the doors lock themselves, Sam struggling to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begin to drive itself Sam tries to take control but can't. The car pulls up in front of the abandoned house that used to belong to Constance and her children… all of whom were now deceased.

"Don't do this" Sam tells her.

"I can never go home." Constance whines sorrowfully.

"You're scared to go home," Sam accuses sharply.

Sam looks back, and she's disappeared, reappearing in the front seat. She climbs into his lap, aggressively sexual.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." Constance said seductively.

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been." Sam fires back.

"You will be. Just hold me." Constance tells him.

Constance's image seemed to harden and become more flesh like she kisses him as he struggles to reach for the keys. She pulls back and disappears; a moment later Sam yells in pain as her image flickers in front of him, stabbing her hand into his chest. A gunshot goes off and Constance is startled; outside the shattered window Dean approaches, still firing at her. Sam manages to sit forward and start the car.

"I'm taking you home." Sam tells her.

Sam drives the Impala forward, smashing it through the side of the house. Dean runs to meet him.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean asks in worry.

"I think...so, it's just my chest is sore." Sam says, his voice a little groggy.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me?" Sam asks as he makes to get out of the car.

As Dean helps Sam out of the car, Constance picks up a large framed photograph depicting her and two young children. She looks at it, distraught. She drops the photo angrily and backs up; a bureau flies towards Sam and Dean, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; Constance looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase as she goes to it. At the top are the boy and girl from the photograph. They hold hands.

"You've come home to us, Mommy," They said in a creepy monotone.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Constance looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, she and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor. Sam and Dean shove the bureau over and go to look at the spot where they vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean says with a bit of fear.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam finishes for his brother.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean tells him with a smirk.

He slaps Sam on the chest where he's been injured; Sam whimpers in pain.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam admonishes his brother.

"Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Dean warns, staring at his baby.

**On The Highway At Night Time**

The Impala tears down the road: one headlight is out. Inside, Sam has the journal and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked under his cheek.

"Okay, here's where Dad went, it's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Sam said.

Dean nods his head and asks, "Sounds charming. How far?"

"It's about six hundred miles." Sam tells him, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean tells him.

"Dean, um" Sam protests.

"You're not going." Dean said.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I have to be there," Sam says with a shrug.

Dean nods, disappointment on his face.

**Back at ****Stanford**

They pull up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam gets out, leans over to look through the window.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asks.

Dean nods.

"And maybe I'll hook up with you later, huh?" Sam said.

"Yeah, all right." Dean sighed. 

Sam starts to walk away. 

"Sam? You know, we made a hell of a team back there." Dean tells him with a roguish grin.

"Yeah, we sure did." Sam said.

Dean drives off.

Sam goes into his apartment.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

The Apartment is quiet.

"Jess, Harry are you home?" Sam calls out.

On the table he sees a plate of cookies with a note reading, "Missed you! Love you!" He picks one up and eats it as he creeps into the bedroom, smiling. He sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back onto their bed.

"Hey, Sam." Said Jess and Harry, as they walked inside their bedroom.

"Oh Sam I'm so glad you are back safe and sound, we were worried about you" Jess tells him.

"I told you so luv. Of course he would be alright he's too dumb not to be." Harry tells her wrapping his arm around both of them and kissing them on their lips.

Suddenly, the lights in the Apartment start to flicker on and off. Lightning flashes outside of what was once a clear night sky and there is a loud_boom_.

"What's going on?" Jess asks scared.

"I'm not sure but don't worry. Everything will be alright, you'll see." Harry tells her.

"Harry's right you know, we'll be ok as long as we stick together." Sam says confidently.

There's an even louder _boom_**,** and a gust of sheer _power_ suddenly knocks everyone flying backward.

"Is everyone alright?" Sam calls out, as he slowly sits up, groaning with a bit of pain as he's covered in cuts and bruises.

Harry got up and quickly grabbed Jess and helped her to her feet, "Yeah we're fine Sam. I don't think there are any broken bones." Harry reassures him.

"What was that?" Jess asks in puzzlement.

"That was me!" call's out the intruder, as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Harry snarls in anger.

"You? I don't want anything from you or your friend, young one, just Samuel." the yellow eyed intruder says in a sickening tone.

"No, we won't let you have him." said Jess in both fear and anger.

"Easy you two, I'm sure everything will be all right." said Sam, as he tried to calm down his lovers as well as trying to work out what was going on.

"Stay away from him Sam. I sense there is something very evil about him." Harry warns, his eyes gleaming faintly in the dark..

"Yes, stay away from him. Come on honey we have to get out of here fast," Jessica says as she moves closer to Sam.

"Nobody is going anywhere!" the intruder said, his yellow eyes glowing in sheer anger.

The intruder suddenly moved his left hand towards Jessica, his yellow eyes flashed in power and threw Jess into a wall, and she was knocked out and was bleeding badly.

"Jess!" Harry and Sam shout in anguish.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"And now for you boy…" the intruder snarls.

Harry quickly moved to stand in front of Sam, so he could try and protect him.

"Harry, don't do it, Jess is badly wounded… and I can't bear it if anything was to happen to you as well." Sam whispers softly.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I have to try. This thing wants you for some reason, and whatever it is, it can not be good; I would be rather dead and damned before I let this thing harm so much as a hair on your head. Now go quickly and take Jess with you, I'll meet you later, if not, know that I will always love you." Harry tells him sadly.

Sam moved towards Jessica, picked her up in his arms and watched in both shock & horror, as Harry was going to try and fight this thing alone. There was nothing he could do about it.

"What are you going to do little boy? You're no match for me." the intruder said.

"Maybe not, but if I can at least buy a few minutes for my lovers to get away safely it will be worth it." Harry murmurs darkly as his pose shifts to that of a fighter.

"Then child **die!**" Yelled the yellow eyes man in anger and moved his hands towards Harry, starting to shoot fireballs at him.

Harry rolled on the floor to avoid the first few fireballs. He got up and saw another headed straight towards him; he quickly ducked under a table and came out from the other side. As streams of fire fly towards him, he quickly grabbed Jess's mirror off the table and held in his hand. A triumphant grin is on his face as the fire hit the mirror and bounced off it, hitting the demon instead. It yelled in both pain and anger at having its own attack hitting it.

Harry stood up slowly, trying to catch his breath.

_Now,_the mysterious voice from ages ago spoke in his mind again_, use your new power I gave you against this demon, and save the ones you love. This is your next test, but if you fail, know your soul will remain trapped in hell forever._

_**I understand, but I will not lose here, not today. **_Harry told the voice in his mind.

Harry looked towards the demon, which tried to kill Jess, and hurt Sam as well. He curled his fingers into his palm and made a fist, white lightning building in his contained palm. He hurled the brilliant fire at the creature and yelled, "Now disappear!"

The attack slammed into the demon, which had a lot of shock on its face as the white lighting hit the demon's host body. It crumbled into dust as a black cloud was tried to escape the attack, flying out though the window and vanished without a trace.

_Well done, you defeated that demon, but I'm afraid it will be back. You have merely wounded it and killed the body it was hosting in; we shell meet again at some point in the future. Until then, young Potter, farewell._ the voice said, as Harry felt it leaving his mind.

"Harry, how did you do that?" Sam in shocked wonder, as he still had Jess in his arms.

"Oh it's a long story. For now I think it's best if we leave and get Jess some help, don't you?" Harry stalled, pointing out Jessica's injuries.

"Yeah let's go." Sam said as they both carried Jess outside. They saw Dean waiting for them with the Impala parked in the driveway.

"Dean, what are you doing here bro? I saw you leave a short while ago." Sam asks in confusion.

"I did, leave, but I came back as I saw flashes of light in my rear-view mirror. I thought something might be wrong, so I came back right away, because I thought you could use some help." Dean said, shrugging.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Thanks Dean, we did run into trouble, but it's been taken care off for the time being.

Jessica is badly wounded we have to get her to the hospital." Harry said wearily.

"Sure, let's go." Dean said, as he opened the left passenger door, Sam and Harry gently put Jess inside the Impala. They both got inside with Harry sitting next to Jess and Sam sitting next to Dean in the front of the car as the Impala left the campus and headed towards the hospital. Sam and Harry thought about what happened here tonight and what will be in store next in their future, but that's another story…

Stay tuned for Chapter 7 A Time of Recovery coming soon.


	7. A Time of Recovery

AN: Hi everyone it's david9999 here.

This is a re-write of my 7th chapter,

So I hope everyone likes it.

_**Hi! So, I'm his Beta. Ryder Bellamiren at your service, folks! I wrote part of this chapter because he was having some trouble with Harry's secret. It was actually kind of fun to write in a universe I don't normally get involved with. I watched the episodes, I just don't write SPN fics; prefer reading other people's interpretations and what not. Harry's explanation is for Sam and Jess, who have no idea what Harry is and what he's done. Also, spoilers if you haven't picked up the Harry Potter series in the decade or so it's been out. If you know all of that already, just skip it. Cheers and ta ta!**_

A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning

Chapter 7 A Time of Recovery

As the black Impala was raced down the highway towards the nearest hospital,

Sam and Harry were worrying over Jessica (who was badly injured from the fight with the yellowed-eyed man). He'd attacked them a short while ago.

Sam, who had his arm over Jessica's back (she was bleeding from a bad cut on her head and there was some bruises near it), asked Harry in a shaky voice, "Harry, do you think she will be ok?"

"I think so Sam, she's strong after all." Harry murmured as he stroked Jessica's hair, trying to reassuring them both as he held them close together.

"Don't worry you two, we are almost there." called Dean from the front seat as the hospital came into view. The Impala roared into the parking lot, barely stopping before Sam opened the door.

Sam got out of the Impala, running into the main entrance of the hospital and saying to the doctors and nurses who were nearby, "I need some help! My girlfriend is badly hurt… Please help us." He begged, his hands still coated in blood.

"Where is she?" The doctor took charge immediately.

"She's outside in my brother's car with my best friend…" he managed, rushing back outside.

"Let's get her inside quick!" The doctor began barking out orders, "Get her on a stretcher and into the nearest bed, we can take a better look at her there."

As the doctors and nurses took Jessica out of the Impala, put her into a stretcher and wheeled her into a room, Sam, Harry and Dean followed them. "We better get you checked out too Harry. You have some bad cuts too and we don't know if any of the broken glass entered the wounds." Sam put up a fuss as he looked at his boyfriend in concern.

"That's a good idea Sammy, but you also should get looked at too." Dean protested as he looked at his little brother in worry.

"I'm find Dean, and please don't call me Sammy, it's Sam!" he snapped at his older brother.

"Come on Sam, if I have to get looked at, so do you." Harry soothed, running a hand up and down Sam's arm.

"Oh all right." He conceded with ill grace, plopping into a chair in the waiting room.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Sam Winchester." A woman with a clipboard called out in a take-charge voice.

"I'm Sam Winchester, is my girlfriend Jessica alright?"

"Come on let's go into a room and the doctor will be with you shortly." She motioned that they follow her down a hallway.

"Ok let's go but can my brother and friend come with me?" He asked, using what Dean termed as 'puppy eyes.'

"Yes of course." The nurse giggled quietly behind her hand.

-Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. –

The check-up was brief and short, both of them patched up quickly by the residents. Sam stared anxiously at the door where they held his and Harry's girlfriend. Dean was at a car wash, having muttered something about his precious leather and blood all over it. Harry turned to Sam, the normally relaxed male slightly tense and the warm verdant eyes full of worry.

"Hey, Harry, what's wrong?" he asked, brushing a stray, stubborn lock away from his lover's forehead.

"You know that… that white lightning?"

Sam nodded, lacing his fingers with Harry's at the other man's anxious tone. "Yeah?"

"… I'm not normal. After Jess wakes up, I need to explain something. You're not going to like it and I think you'll actually try to kill me." Harry mutters, sighing as yet another nurse bustles past them. Sam hums, thinking about his own past.

"Maybe, maybe not. I know you, Har, and if anything is in the way of what we have, I think I can deal."

"I hope so."

-Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. –

They were notified that they had to keep the visit short, as she was still groggy from the morphine.

"Hey, babe," Sam whispered as he gently tugged her hair out from under her head and carded his fingers through it.

"Good to see you awake, luv." Harry agreed, perching on the bed with his lighter frame and running a hand down her arm.

"Harry, Sam." She rasped quietly, a pained smile on her face. "Where?" Harry wrinkles his nose at the white room, rubbing at a spot on his right arm.

"A bloody hospital. I hate them." Her blue eyes softened as she saw Harry's discomfort but his presence indicated that he was just there for them. "We have to talk, but for now, sleep."

"Okay." She dropped off almost instantly. The gentleness as Harry took her hand made Sam smile.

The nurse went to tell them that visiting hours were over when she spotted all three of them asleep, the blonde surrounded by both dark-haired men. Both had dark circles from watching the door of the ICU for the past twelve hours. She left them to the morning shift of residents, snapping a picture with her phone.

-Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. –

Harry shot up straight, muffling his scream with his fist. Sweat soaked his plain black t-shirt. The morning shift resident looked to have jumped several feet into the air and swallowed a scream of his own.

"Sorry. Bad nightmares." He apologized, swiping back his hair with a wry grin. "Sam?" Sam smiled at his lover, reassurance in his gaze.

"All good, Har. Jess's still out like a light. We should probably find Dean first and then hit the shower, hmm?" Sam suggested as he hauled himself out of the bed, running his thumb across Jessica's cheek as she protested faintly.

"Yeah. I'd kill for some tea but I know that with your brother getting breakfast, it'll be coffee." He growled at the idea of tar black coffee running through his body.

"What do you have against coffee, babe?" Sam whispered, knowing that they had to keep the fact that all three of them were dating under wraps. He knew there were laws in the making that would eventually either harm or move forward certain rights but for now… Harry understood the need to be discreet.

"I prefer tea. British and all that." he used the easy way out. "Coffee is for emergencies and late nights."

Sam rolled his eyes and they took one last look at their woman before they met Dean outside.

"About time you love-birds showed up. Your food's getting cold." Harry chuckled as he peered into the bag, inhaling the scent of French toast and sausages.

"Mmm and did you bring coffee?" Harry muttered as he ripped open the bag and offered Sam some of his breakfast.

"Of course I brought coffee. What kind of a diner man do you take me for?" Dean asks, slightly affronted.

"I don't like coffee. We ran out of tea right before we had to leave and I couldn't find any that didn't taste like absolute bollocks. Why do you Americans insist on putting _**ice,**_ of all things, into perfectly good tea?" he grumbled around his piece of French toast. "Don't you know coffee is unhealthy to a certain extent?"

"I get it. I'll add rabbit food for you and Sammy. Geez… Sam, why the hell did you make friends with a guy who hates coffee?" Dean raised his hands in defeat.

"I don't hate coffee, it's a necessary evil." He sniffed at his cup and added sugar and creamer to it until it was a pale caramel color. "Doesn't mean I like the taste any better."

"If you wanted milk and sugar, I could've sweet-talked the waitress into giving me some…" Dean eyed his coffee with a look of slight horror.

Harry snorted after he took a sip of his coffee. "I always take my coffee this way. My tea too, before you ask that inane question. It doesn't taste right if I don't."

"Whatever."

-Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. –

The doctor checked on Jessica and said that she was fine to discharge at any time.

"Whatever happened, she's making a remarkable recovery. As for hospital bills…"

"I've got it." Harry almost laughed at Sam, Dean and Jessica's expressions. "What? I do have money, you know."

"You said you had a scholarship." Sam gasped after he recovered from the shock.

"Yes, but I think I forgot to mention that I come from old money. I hold two Lordships over in Europe. The scholarship went to someone who actually needed it." He wasn't quite ready to tell them that Sam's scholarship was his doing. "So, ready to leave this place, luv?" She smiled at him as she held onto Sam for support.

"Lordships? How old are you again?" Dean asked as they settled Jess into the back of the Impala.

"Twenty-five and yes, that is in fact plural. I have seats in the House of Lords in Parliament but they have proxies right now." He explained as he slid in next to Jessica.

"Okay… Sam, your friend is officially the weirdest person a Winchester has had the pleasure of knowing."

"You have no bloody idea." Harry snarked as he rubbed soothing circles on Jess's hand with his thumb.

-Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. –

They pulled up to a motel and Harry beat Dean to the punch in paying for the rooms.

"Oh, come on! You have to let me pay for something." Dean complained, crossing his arms as they pulled their duffel bags from the trunk of the Impala.

"Yeah, sure, I'll stop squashing your manly tendencies. You get dinner. I have to talk with Jess and Sam. We're locking the door to our room, so knock and say something remotely hunterish."

"You need to work on your skills if that's the best you can come up with." came the answer of the older hunter.

"Eh, shut it." He closed the door on Dean's astonished face. "So, that talk we need to have..."

"I think you should start at the beginning. Where did that power come from?" Sam asked, enfolding Jess in a soft embrace.

"I'm a wizard." He sighed as he straddled the motel chair backwards. "Before you ask, Sam, there were no deals with any demons or whatever. I was born this way. As a matter of fact, you've literally got a global magical community that doesn't make deals under your nose."

"What?"

"Yeah, that was kind of my face when I had a half-giant tell me I was a wizard." Harry chuckled dryly at Sam's gaping mouth. Jess was watching him with curious tawny eyes, not questioning anything just yet.

"Half-giant? How-"

"Magical world. Yeah, there are a lot of communities that aren't visible to non-magicals like you and Jess. We passed one not a few miles back. We know all about hunters and we despise those that run rough-shod over our chosen names."

"Do you have police?" Jess questioned, her head lolling on Sam's broad shoulder.

"They're called Aurors."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble for telling us all of this?"

"I'm what you call the exception to the rules in general, luv."

"Why is that?" Sam asked the hostility long faded from beloved hazel eyes.

"It all starts with a man named Tom Marvalo Riddle, born in 1926. He was what's known as a half-blood in the world of Wizards and Witches; one Muggle (non-magical) parent and a Wizard or Witch as the other. I'm also a half-blood but my Mum was a Muggleborn Witch. Here, I'll draw it out for you." He wrote down the terms he'd used so far (plus a few more that he needed to use later) and wrote explanations under them. "Okay, so Muggleborns are the first-generation of Wizards/Witches in their families. Half-bloods are next and then we have the Purebloods, which as the name suggests, have been a Wizarding Family for centuries on centuries. Tom's Mum was a Pure-blooded Witch and his father was a Muggle. By that time, the family had interbred so much that insanity was the result of every offspring. So when Tom Riddle Sr.'s blood was introduced, it produced a more stable child; however, Tom didn't stay sane for very long."

"Why not?" Jessica asked in horror.

"He was left to rot in the orphanage that his Mum had birthed him at until his eleventh birthday. Eleven is when Wizarding children go to school to control their magic. The only school in the British Isles is in Scotland and it's called Hogwarts. The thing was Tom could speak to snakes. It made him an outcast as a child. He didn't have friends; he had acquaintances and minions. Long story short, he wanted to be immortal and to rid the world of non-magicals. Tom made these objects called Horcruxes that housed bits of his soul."

"What kind of man would do that to his soul?" Sam murmured to himself but Harry heard it.

"He murdered people to split his soul in to six pieces, seven being a significant number in the magical world. Tom thrust the Wizarding world into a war that only ended when his Killing Curse backfired on me."

"Killing Curse?!" Jess and Sam asked incredulously.

"I know, it sounds as bad as it is. The point is, he died and I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle-"

"What happened to your parents?" Jess prompted softly.

"Tom, calling himself Lord Voldemort then, killed them on Halloween. It's why I don't particularly care for that holiday. I spent the next nine years under the thumb of my 'caretakers.' There was no mention of magic, not one. They hated anything to do with the word and insisted that they were 'perfectly normal, thank you very much', aside from the fact that they kept me in the cupboard under the stairs. Until I got a letter in the mail." He smiled at the memory of all the letters flooding the chimney.

"What happened?"

"Hmm? Oh. It pretty much snowballed from there, letters inside the eggs, in the packaging of anything to make its way into the house and finally they came down the chimney in droves. I still didn't get one and my Uncle drove us out to the coast and we took a boat to this hut on a rock. Hagrid, the half-giant who told me I was a Wizard, found me and explained everything he knew at the moment…"

-Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. –

He fell silent as he finished with his last defeat of Voldemort, his mind on his godson and his godfathers.

"Oh my God, Harry, why would they expect you to kill someone fifty years your senior?!" she raged, pacing around the motel room as Sam made notes on his laptop. "Why couldn't they do something about it?"

"Prophecy." he yawned as they heard a knock on the door. "You aren't allowed to tell Dean _**any**_ of this, Sam. Same goes for you, Jess."

"Christo."

"Come in Dean." Sam hummed as he saved the Word document with all of Harry's explanations and pulled up a new one just as Dean came in.

"Dinner. The rabbit food is for Sammy and Jessica. I got you a burger." Harry sniffed his bag and his stomach growled after his demonstration of magic to Sam and Jess. "I see you don't mind it."

"Never said I liked rabbit food, as you put it. I like something with meat on it. My metabolism is faster than yours, Dean."

"Huh, no kidding."

-Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. –

They all piled back into the Impala in the morning and drove off into the sunrise.

Coming Soon chapter 8 The Wendigo.


	8. The Wendigo

AN: Hi everyone it's david9999 here.

This is a re-write of my 8th chapter,

So I hope everyone likes it.

This chapter will have a small lemon too.

A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning.

Chapter 8 The Wendigo

And I wanted to give a lot of thanks to my beta reader Ryder Bellamiren.

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions.

**Teaser Scene.**

**Location**** Blackwater Ridge,  
Lost Creek, Colorado.**

There is a Campsite. 

Some small growls can be heard as we go into one of the tents at the campsite; inside of which two guys are playing video games.

"Dude, you're cheating." Brad muttered, elbowing his friend gently.

"No man, you just suck." Gary flashed Brad a broad grin as they continue to play.

Back outside the growling grows louder, as we go into the other tent where

Tommy is recording a message on his cell phone, "Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine and keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow."

Brad gets tired of playing his video game, shutting it and tossing it aside.

"Hey, where ya going? My moment of victory!" Gary protests, pouting.

Brad scoffs at him, "Nature calls."

He opens the door, goes outside, zipping up the tent behind him. He goes to stand against the tree to relieve himself, absently looks into the woods and sees the trees rustling.

**-Inside Gary and Brad's Tent-  
**

We hear Brad screaming as the monster growls loudly, and we are to assume the monster ate him.

"Brad?" Gary whispers fearfully.

"Gary, what's going on?" Tommy asks in a panicked tone.

Gary opens the tent and sticks his head out to look around. The monster snarls and pulls him out of the tent. Gary screams as his hands dig into the rich mountain soil and leave behind gouges…

**-Inside Tommy's Tent-  
**

Tommy turns out the lantern he had on. He see's shadows moving very quickly along the outside of the tent, Tommy swirls around with every growl, scared. Then it grows very quiet, and the monster slashes open his tent as Tommy screams, and the screen goes black.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Three weeks had passed since Dean, Sam, Harry and Jessica left the hospital, all of their wounds healed. They choose to travel with Dean to help him find his and Sam's Dad.

**Location: Palo Alto, California**

Inside the Impala, Sam awoke with a start.

"You okay?" Dean asks, green eyes flashing with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam told him.

Dean nods his head and then asks, "Another nightmare?" Sam clears his throat, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Dean shrugs, not wanting a chick-flick moment. "You wanna drive for a while?"

Sam laughs raspily, "In your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to-Never mind." Dean runs a hand through his blond hair, blowing out a breath.

"Look man, I get it and thank you, I'm perfectly okay."

"Mmmhmm, whatever." His brother huffs, hands tightening on the wheel of the Impala.

"Hey Dean, if Sam says he is all right then you should trust him," Harry called out from the backseat, where he and Jess are cuddled.

"I agree with Harry, Dean. I'm worried about him too but you should have a little bit of faith in your little brother." Jess tells Dean with a small smile.

"Thanks you two," Sam says with a contagious grin. "Hey Dean where are we now?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean told them.

Sam looks at a map he's holding in his hands. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that almost killed Jessica...and Harry…" Dean snapped, the leather jacket creaking as his shoulders tensed up.

"We got to find dad first," Sam finished for him, grimacing at the reminder.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers; he'll know what to do." Dean told him.

"It's weird man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge." Sam told him.

"What about it?"

Sam looks again at the map, "There's nothing there, it's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

They drive past the National Forest sign that says, "_Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado_"; they arrive at what appears to be the Visitors Centre.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

**Location: Inside The Visitors Centre**

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here rough terrain, dense forest, and abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam told them.

Dean looked at a picture of a fallen bear and a man. "Hey, dude, check out the size of this freaking bear…"

"Wow it's huge!" Jess told them as she too looked at the photo of it in amazement.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to meet one that size in a hurry." Harry agreed with them, then mutters under his breath, "At least it isn't a feral werewolf…"

"There's a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike that's for sure." Sam told them. 

"You boys and girls aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" a Park Ranger asks them.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam told him.

"Recycle, man," Dean told the Ranger.

"That's bullhooky. You're friends with that Hailey girl right?" The Ranger Wilkinson interrogates them with a narrowed gaze.

"Yes, yes we are, Ranger," Harry looks at the nametag, "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly missing persons now is it?" Jess shakes her head. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brothers just fine." Ranger Wilkinson told them.

"We will. That Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean asks.

"That is putting it mildly." the man scoffed.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she could see her brothers return date." Jess asked the Ranger.

As Sam, Harry, Jess and a laughing Dean walk out of the building with the copy of the permit walked outside, "What are you cruising for; a hook-up or something?" Sam snaps at Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam told him, not seeing anything wrong with that.

"I dunno… Maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it." Dean snapped back.

"What?"

"Well, since when are you all shoot first, ask questions later anyway?" Dean queried, looking at his taller brother with a scowl.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Since now" Sam told Dean.

"Oh, _really_?" came the sarcastic reply.

"Come on you two, please don't fight again…" Jess pleads quietly.

"I agree with her. Come on you two cut it out." Harry says sternly, green eyes unreadable as he continues, "You're brothers, for God's sake."

A short while later, Dean knocks on the door and Hailey opens it, with the screen door still closed.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean and this is Sam. We're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." Dean told her with a charming smile.

"Let me see some ID first." Hailey asked them, not buying it at first glance.

Dean holds up a fake ID. "Here ya go."

Hailey looks at the ID through the screen door, "Come on in."

"Thanks" Sam told her.

Hailey looked at the Impala, "Is that yours?" She asked them.

Dean smirked as he replied, "Yeah."

"Nice car." Hailey told him.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked her.

"He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos...but we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Hailey answered, her eyes momentarily sad.

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam suggested lightly.

"He's got a satellite phone too." She shut down that theory quick and in a hurry.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"He wouldn't do that." Ben told him.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." she snapped harshly, before her gaze softened as it landed on her brother. 

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam questioned softly.

"Yeah" Hailey opened up her laptop and showed them the pictures. 

"That's Tommy." She told them.

She plays the video. 

**-Tommy in the Video-  
**

"Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine and keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow." 

Sam frowns slightly, seeing something in the video the rest doesn't pick up on.

"Well, we'll find your brother, we're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing tomorrow with two friends of ours." Dean told her and Ben.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Then maybe I'll see you there." She challenged, fire in her eyes. Sam and Dean both give her the _Look._ "I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how ya feel." Dean told her with a wry smile. 

"Hey, you mind forwarding these pictures/video to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure, no problem." She tapped on the keyboard for a few moments before nodding.

**-At a Local Bar during that evening-**

Through this whole conversation, Sam pulls out newspaper articles out of a briefcase to show to Dean, Harry and Jess. 

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found."

"Any before that?" Dean asked him, the green gaze showing interest.

"Yeah. In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack, and again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork." He pulls out his laptop. "Okay watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out."

Sam plays the video frame by frame so you can see a shadow of something moving extremely fast outside the tent behind Tommy.

"Do it again, Sam." Harry says, his gaze still on the computer. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hits Sam on the shoulder, "Told ya something weird was going on"

Sam rubs his shoulder where Dean hit him. "Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack, just a kid barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked him.

Sam gives his brother a mischievous grin.

A short while later they go to the Shaw house. 

"Look Ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record; I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a..." Mr. Shaw told him.

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Dean finishes for him. Mr. Shaw pauses in silence, then nods his head. "The other people that went missing that year... those bear attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did."

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see, it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar, like... no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Mr. Shaw nods, old fear in more than his eyes. "Got inside your tent?" Sam asked.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming'."

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"It dragged them off into the night." The clipped response was something they hadn't expected. "Why it left me alive... I've been asking myself that ever since; did leave me this though." He opens the collar of his shirt to reveal his chest with three huge scars that looked like they were made by claws that belonged to a monster. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Shaw." Dean told him. 

Dean and Sam walked out to the Impala, where Harry and Jess were waiting for them.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through the walls." Dean murmured as they stood together.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam mused.

"Corporeal? Excuse me college professor." Dean scoffed, then rolled his weight onto one foot, ever so casually.

"Shut up," Sam rolled his eyes. "So what do you think it is?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal. This means we can kill it." Dean opens the trunk, props it up with a shotgun, and puts some pistols in a duffel bag.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there." Sam says suddenly.

"We agree with Sam," Harry and Jess said together.

"Oh yeah? What are we going to tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster? " Dean asked him.

"Yeah," Sam told him, "We are." 

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Her brother's missing Sam. She's not just going to sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator-friend." 

"Finding dad's not enough? He Slams trunk shut Now we got to babysit too?

Dean stares at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked him.

Dean shrugs as he throws the duffel bag at Sam,

"Come on Sam. Let's go back to the motel."

A short while later after they booked their rooms for the night, and they finished dinner at the bar they went to earlier.

**(They're a lemon ahead; you have been warned.)**

That night as Sam was getting changed to sleep peacefully in the bed that he, Jess and

Harry was sharing…

Harry was disturbed by Jess's constant shifting of position. "Is there a problem over there?" Harry asked her quietly, rolling over to face Jess.

"No," Jess told him softly. "We just haven't slept in the same bed for a while.

"Don't worry everything will be just fine." Sam laughed suggestively.

"Doesn't this make it more exciting?" Harry teased, slipping his hand beneath her shirt, caressing her breast and rubbing her nipples through the plain cotton bra. Jessica gasped and moaned as Harry gave her an open-mouthed kiss.

Harry eyed the large bulge below Sam's waist after finishing his kiss with Jess. "Do you require some assistance Sam? Luckily for you, I think I can do a good job to help you." He purred cheekily, caressing Sam's face with a soft touch.

"I can't help it," Sam told him both frustrated and obviously exhausted. "This is what happens when you get too close to me." Harry smirked; Sam blushed red as he realized what he had just admitted to.

"So if I were to get closer," Harry asked as he left Jess's side and slid over to Sam's side of the bed, as he reached around to slowly slide his hand down below the boxers and gently cupped Sam's hot, hard length. "That would keep you, for lack of a better word, 'up' all night?"

Sam closed his eyes at the contact. "Oh man," groaned Sam, "If you keep that up, I'll cum for sure."

"Hey, as hot as that is, don't think you can leave me out…" Jess protested.

"Let's help her out, what do you say Sam?" Harry said, exchanging a glance with his boyfriend.

"Yes, let's play." Sam crooned as he kissed Jessica, tongues tangling as Harry milked his cock with a talented hand. Jess moaned lowly, her hands gripping both of their biceps as Sam slowly slid a finger over her flushed lips, licking away her juices in front of her and Harry, who pumped his hand harder as Jessica wrapped her slim fingers around Harry's flushed cock, swiping her thumb over the head. Harry keened softly as he rocked his hips up in time to the rhythm they kept; sliding a second finger inside of her as Sam's other hand fondled her clit.

Sam moaned as Harry slid a slick finger inside of him, not quite sure which way to go now that the pleasure was coming from two directions.

"Back and then forward, Sam, it feels so good." Harry purred into his ear as the hot sweaty sex sped up, both of them cumming onto Jessica as she wailed her release for them both.

As they three of them lie panting on the bed, Harry turns to Sam and told him softly.

"Hey Sam if you want you can return the favour from our last night in collage."

Sam blushed red as he worked out what his boyfriend meant and told him

"Sure if that's ok?"

"Harry nodded his head, and Jess told them "Harry can have his turn with me' smiled Jess.

Sam slowly reached over and grabbed a lubed condom out of his backpack and moved behind Harry and rests his hand on his slim hairy chest, once he was hard again,

He lubed up his large cock and guided it towards his hole and entered his boyfriend slowly.

Harry moaned softly as he felt Sam cock inside him, and told him "I can feel you Sam.

Jessica moved closer over to her other boyfriend and took a hold Harry's hard length and slowly sunk down onto his cock.

Jess told Harry "you feel really good in me"

Soon all three of them were moving and thrusting against each other,

Sam told them, "I'm going to cum you guys.

Harry told him he was too with Jess also agreeing with them.

Sam was the first one to cum inside Harry.

Harry could feel his boyfriend's hot load entering him.

"Jess love I'm going to cum" moaned Harry as he felt his balls tighten up and his cock getting harder,

"Yes love come inside of me," Jess told them,

And Harry came shooting his warm load inside of their girlfriend,

With Jessica still riding him she gave a loud groan and came with her juices leaking onto her boyfriend's lap.

**(****The lemon is over.)**

"Oh, man I'm all sticky, we better have a shower, before we go to bed now," Sam panted, not wanting to move quite yet. Harry lazily waved his hand at the drying mess and it disappeared. "Man, I'm never getting used to that…"

Soon after their shower, they hopped into bed and snuggled into each other, falling asleep as their eyes closed.

**-The next morning out by the mountains-**

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come" Roy told Hailey. "Look you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe, I think Ben's safest at home."

Sam, Dean, Harry and Jess pulled up in the Impala.

"You guys got room for four more?" Dean asked them.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" she gasps, shaking her head.

"Who are these people?" Roy asked her.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue." Hailey told him.

"You're Rangers?" Roy asked.

"That's right." Dean said with a smirk.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked.

"Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean told her cheekily.

"What, you think this is funny? it's dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt." Roy snapped at Dean.

"Believe me; I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all." Dean straightened to his full height and looked down his nose at the man.

_Cut scene to what looks like going down a well to Tommy and another boy its Gary, hanging from the ceiling by their hands. Gary looks down a tunnel and sees the shadow of a creature walking towards them. Tommy shuts his eyes tightly as he hears his friend scream as we assume the creature is ripping him apart, eating him._

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean asked him. 

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy told him.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Uhhuh...What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked him

"Mostly buck sometimes bear" Roy replied.

"Tell me, uh...Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Suddenly Roy grabs him. "What are you doing Roy?" Dean asks.

Roy puts a stick into a bear trap, "You should watch where you're stepping...Ranger."

"It's a bear trap" Dean replied.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not Rangers, so who the hell are you?" she yells hysterically.

"Sam and I are brothers. These are our friends Jessica and Harry and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat." Dean answered, adjusting the strap of the duffel.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Hailey asks him.

"I'm telling you now. Besides it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman,

Ever, so we okay?" Dean asks her.

"Yeah, okay." Hailey told him.

"What do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulls out a big bag of Peanut M&Ms.

**-Blackwater Ridge-**

"This is it...Blackwater Ridge" Roy told the group.

"What coordinates do we have?" Sam asked him.

He pulls out his GPS. "35-111" Roy replied.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, not even crickets." Sam replied, agreeing with his boyfriend.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Roy says with authority.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Jess warns him.

"That's sweet...Don't worry about me." Roy smirks confidently.

"All right everybody stays together. Let's go" Dean told them.

"Hailey, come over here" Roy calls out to her.

Hailey runs to his voice and sees the campsite with tents torn open, blood all over them.

"Oh my God." Her voice hits a separate octave above her normal tone.

"Looks like a grizzly" Roy replied to her.

"Tommy?" She takes off her backpack and calls out his name again. "Tommy?"

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Shh, quiet Hailey," Sam told her as he was running towards her.

"Why?" Hailey asked him, tears skimming her eyes.

"Something might still be out there." Sam replied.

"Sam!" Sam goes over to Dean, who points to the blood trails. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. That's weird. I'll tell you what...That's no skin walker or black dog." Dean told him.

Hailey picks up Tommy's cell phone that has blood spattered on it and the back torn open and starts crying.

"Hey, he could still be alive." Harry soothed, urging her to stand.

A voice called out "Help! Help!"

The group immediately runs a way off, going further into the forest.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here didn't it?" Hailey asks.

"Quick everybody back to camp!" Sam told the group.

They all run back to the torn up camp to find their supplies missing.

"Oh no our packs." Hailey told them.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy replied.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey asks them.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam told the group.

"You mean some one some nut job out there just stole all our gear?" Roy asks him, incredulity in his voice.

"I need to speak with you...in private." Sam & Dean walk some distance away, with Harry and Jessica following them. "Good. Let me see Dad's journal."

Dean hands it to Sam and he opens it "Alright, check that out." Sam points to a drawing of a figure that looks like the shadow pictured coming down the cave after Tommy and Gary.

"Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean told Sam.

"Think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam replied smartly.

"I have to agree with Sam on this one Dean; I admit I don't know much about this sort of thing, but it does seem like Sam is right on this one." Harry says quietly, his presence radiating confidence.

"I have never known Sam to be wrong about things before." Jess also replied.

"Great." Dean moaned as he took out the pistol. "Well then this is useless."

Sam gives Dean back their father's journal. "We got to get these people to safety" Sam walks back to where they left the others. "All right listen up, time to go. Things have gotten more...complicated."

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"What?" Hailey asks him.

"Kid don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy replied.

"It's not me I'm worried about, if you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad.

We have to leave now!" Sam told him.

"One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders!" Roy replied.

"Whoa alright you two, relax." Dean told the both of them.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you." Sam replied.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight." Roy told him.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam yelled at him.

Roy laughs at him "You know you're crazy right?" Roy pushes Sam, who stumbles back a little.

"Roy!" Hailey called out to him.

Harry then intervenes. "Chill out the both of you, this is not helping matters." For a split second, everyone there swears they saw an eldritch light in Harry's eyes…

"Stop; stop it, everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him." Hailey replied.

"Hailey has a point." Jess told them.

"Look it's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean replied.

"How?" They all asked him.

They have made a small campsite with a campfire, and Dean is drawing something in the dirt in parts of the site.

"One more time that's...?" Hailey asks.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean replied.

Roy laughs at him.

"Nobody likes a sceptic, Roy." Dean walks over to Sam on the edge of the campsite,

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asks him.

"Dean..."

"No you're not fine. You're like a powder keg man; it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Dad's not here. I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam replied.

"Yeah you're probably right. To tell you the truth I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find Dad. I mean why are we still in here?" Sam asks.

"This is why," he holds up their dad's journal "...This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things. The family business."

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants; tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it." Dean replied.

"Dean, no. I got to find dad. I must find who (or what) almost killed Jessica… It's the only thing I can think about."

"Ok, all right, Sam we'll find them I promise. Listen to me; you've got to prepare yourself. I mean this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's going to kill you. You got have patience, man."

"How do you do it? How does Dad do it?" Sam asks him.

"Well for one... them." He looks over at Hailey and her younger brother. "I mean I figure our families so screwed to hell; maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little more bearable. I'll tell you what else helps; killing as many sons of bitches as I possibly can."

The Wendigo called out, "Help me! Please! Help."

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put, inside the magic circle." Dean told the group.

It calls out again,"Help! Help me!"

"Ok that's no grizzly." Roy replied.

"It's ok, you'll be all right I promise." Then Hailey screams.

"It's here." Harry replied grimly.

Roy grabs his gun and shoots at the Wendigo several times. "I hit it!"

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean turns to Hailey, Ben, Harry and Jess "Don't move."

As he and Sam run after Roy.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" The Windego suddenly reaches down from the tree and snaps Roy's neck.

"Roy!" Dean yells.

In the morning, Sam is sitting against a hollow trunk of a tree playing with a bracelet he has on his watch that Jess and Harry gave him.

"I don't...I mean these types of things they aren't supposed to be real." She muttered to herself, then looked at Dean with hurt-filled eyes.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean replied.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Hailey barks out, still scared stiff.

"We don't. But we're safe for now." Dean replied, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"How do you know about this stuff?" she interrogates him.

"It kind of runs in the family." Dean told her.

"Hey. So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil SOAB." Sam told them all.

"Well hell, you know I'm in." Dean replied.

"As am I Sam." Harry told him. "You're not going anywhere without us." Jess smiles at harry then nods, showing she agrees to his answer.

"Wendigo is an Indian word. It means evil that devours." Sam replied. "They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter." Dean replied.

"How does a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asks.

"Well it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean replied.

"Like the Donnor Party." Ben replied.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, and immortality," Harry replied with Sam, Jess and Dean giving him an impressed look.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean told them.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asks.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean warned her.

"Tell me." Hailey asked him.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awaked it keeps it's victims alive. It uh, stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We got to track it back there." Dean replied.

"And then how do we stop it?" Ben asks.

"Well guns are useless so are knives, basically," here he pulls out a can of lighter fluid "We got to torch the sucker." Dean says with a evil little grin.

They start hiking through the woods, passing trees with claw marks and blood smeared on them.

"Dean." Sam called out to him.

"What is it?" He and Dean look around at the trees they are surrounded by. The branches are broken and all of them have blood and claw marks on them.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"You know...I was thinking...those claw prints...so clear and distinct, they were almost too easy to follow." Sam replied.

"Oh" Harry and Jess replied together, as they both looked around the woods worriedly.

The Wendigo growls, and the group backs up, looking all around. Hailey backs into a tree, and blood begins dripping onto her shirt. She looks up in time to have Roy's dead body to be nearly dropped on her she rolls to the side right before he would hit her and screams.

Sam runs over to her as Dean examines Roy's body quickly. "You okay? You got it?"

"His neck's broken. Okay run, run, run, run, go, go!" Dean yelled at them; they all take off.

Ben falls while trying to run away. Sam and Harry runs back to him to help him up, but the group is now split up- Ben with Sam and Harry as Hailey's with Dean and Jessica.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha" Sam tells him.

The Wendigo suddenly appears in front of Hailey and she screams in terror.

"Hailey?" Ben yells out and stops running, picking up a white scarf that Hailey had been carrying, and looks around." Dean!" Sam calls out.

"Don't worry Sam, we will find them." Harry told him and reassuring them both.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asks.

"Honestly, I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam replied.

Ben finds a trail of Dean's M&M's and picks one up "They went this way" He hands the M&M to Sam.

Sam laughs, "Well It's better than bread crumbs."

Harry nodded his head too and smiling as well.

After following the trail, Ben, Sam and Harry came to an entrance to a tunnel that says "**Warning! Danger! Do not enter. Extremely toxic material**."

They enter under the sign that says "**Keep Out. No Admittance**" They hear the monster growl, so Sam pushes Harry and Ben against the wall. They can see it coming down the tunnel towards them. Ben is about to scream, but Sam covers his mouth, with Harry watching the monster warily.

They continue walking, once the Wendigo takes a different tunnel. After walking a few yards, the floor boards' creek and Sam, Harry & Ben fall through the floor into a pile of skeletons.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," Sam told Ben.

"He's right you know Ben. It's going to be fine you will see." Harry told him, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

Sam Ben and Harry all look up to see Hailey, Dean and Jessica hanging from the ceiling.

Sam runs over to Dean, and Harry runs over to Jessica and Ben runs over to Hailey.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Dean?" Sam asks worriedly, looking up at his brother.

"Jessica." Harry says softly.

"Hailey wake up!" Ben pleads.

Sam grabs Dean and shakes him, "Dean." Dean opens his eyes. "Hey man, you okay?" Sam asks him.

Dean winces "Yeah, I think so."

"Jess, luv, are you alright?" Harry asks her as she opens her eyes.

"I'm alright; a bit burnt though, hun." Jess rasped lowly.

"Hailey, wake up, wake up." Ben begs softly.

Hailey opens her eyes.

They take down their respective family and lover easily.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asked.

Dean grimaces in pain. "Yeah. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now." Sam replied.

Hailey sees Tommy still hanging there and starts crying, "Tommy."

Tommy jerks his head up and Hailey screams.

"Cut him down." Hailey tells them. They cut him down. "We're gonna get you home." Hailey tells him.

Dean is loading a gun in the corner, "Hey check it out."

"Flare guns...Those will work." Sam replied.

Dean laughs and then twirls the guns. The seven of them head down a tunnel, supporting a limping Tommy in the middle. The Wendigo's snarls echo down the tunnels.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean replied grimly.

"We'll never outrun it." Hailey tells them.

Dean looks back at the group "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam replied.

"All right listen to me. Stay with Sam, he's going to get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asks him.

Dean winks at Hailey and starts walking forward. "Chow time you freaky bastard! Yeah that's right, bring it on baby, I'm feeling good." He continues yelling, but we can no longer make out what exactly he's saying.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"All right come on. Hurry!" They follow Sam down the tunnel.

"Hey! Hey you want some meat bitch? I'm right here!" Dean yells.

Wendigo growls by Sam, Hailey, Harry, Jess, Ben and Tommy.

"Get him outta here." Sam tells them.

"Sam, no," Hailey and Jess tell him together, with Harry looking on sadly.

Hailey, Ben and Jessica start helping Tommy out of the cave.

Sam pulls up the gun ready to shoot, looking down one way of the tunnel "Come on. Come on."

A growl comes from the other side of the tunnel, and Sam turns to see the Wendigo in his face. Sam shoots at it, but misses, and then runs down the tunnel after Hailey, Tommy Ben, Jessica and Harry.

"Sam!" Harry yells.

"Come on, hurry, hurry." pants Sam he helps the group run to the end of the tunnel, closely followed by the Wendigo. "Get behind me." He body blocks the group.

The Wendigo walks towards them, and lets out a loud roar.

Dean comes up behind the Wendigo. "Hey!" He shoots the wendigo in the stomach with a flare gun. Harry quietly flicked out the Elder wand from his holster, unseen by the rest of the group apart from Sam and Jess who were near him. He whispers under his breath to make a wind spell to help Dean. The combined wind and fire made the Wendigo burst into a huge ball of flame, with a huge **BANG,** with parts of the tunnel ceiling coming down around them. "Not bad, huh?" Dean replied cheekily as they all quickly made they way out of collapsing tunnel behind them.

_Cut to a scene to outside the ranger station, where an ambulance is loading up Tommy, and a policeman is interviewing Ben._

"_Policeman: And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?"_

"_That's when it circled the campsite; I mean this grizzly must have weighed 800-900 pounds." Ben __replied._

_Policeman: "All right we'll go after it first thing."_

"_So I don't know how to thank you." Hailey tells Dean. Dean stares at her. "Must you cheapen the moment?"_

"_Yeah." Dean __replied._

_Ambulance lady "You riding with your brother?"_

"_Yeah." She replies, motioning to Ben, "Let's go" _

_Ben, Sam, Harry and Jess nod at each other; Hailey kisses Dean on the cheek._

"_I hope you find your father." She and Ben start walking towards the ambulance "Thanks Sam" They get in the ambulance and it closes up._

"_Man I hate camping." Dean __replied._

"_Us__ too" __replied Sam, Jess and Harry._

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean tells him.

"Yeah I know...but in the mean time...I'm driving." Sam replied with a wicked grin.

Harry and Jessica shared a secret smile with Sam, who blushed a bright pink.

"Come on let's hit the road. We still have a long way to go and we are all tired I'm sure" Sam replied.

Dean tosses him the keys; they get in the car, and drive away.

Coming soon Chapter 9 Dead in the Water.


	9. Dead In The Water

AN: Hello everyone it's david9999 here.

This is chapter 9 of my fic hope you enjoy it.

A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning.

Chapter 9 Dead In The Water

And I wanted to give my thanks again to my beta reader Ryder Bellamiren,

He is a really good guy and a good friend too; please take a look at his fics.

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions.

**Teaser Scene.**

**Location ****Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin.**

Inside The **Carlton Residence,**

A man, Bill Carlton, sitting at the table reading the newspaper, and a boy, Will Carlton, is sitting on the counter eating cereal. A girl, Sophie, enters the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy." Sophie tells him. She kisses him on the cheek and goes over to get something out of the refrigerator.

"Good morning sweetheart." Bill replies.

"All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls." Will tells her.

"Yeah well, girls don't like guys who still live at home." She tells him as she grabs a bottle of water.

Will jumps off the counter, sarcastically answering her with mocking laughter. "Ha ha ha."

"Ha ha." Sophie replies as she opens the door to leave.

"Be careful." Bill tells her absently as he continues to read his newspaper.

"Don't worry, I will!" Sophie chirrups brightly.

Sophie dives into a lake. There is some distorted whispering and Sophie comes up above water and looks around for someone. She continues swimming, after not seeing anyone. We see a shot of her swimming from underwater and she is pulled down, leaving bubbles on the surface. We do not see her again.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

A few days after their battle with the Wendigo, we find Dean, Sam, Harry and Jessica inside a Diner having lunch.

Dean is circling pictures in a newspaper.

A waitress walks up to them, saying with a false cheer in her voice, "Can I get you anything else?"

Dean looks up and smiles at the "hot blonde" who is their waitress.

Sam comes back from somewhere, sits down and answers, "Just the check, please."

The waitress frowns. "Okay."

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." He tells him cheekily  
and points to the waitress in short shorts, walking into the kitchen. "And that's fun." 

Dean ignores the glares sent in his way from Harry and Jess, who were seated next to Sam.

He hands Sam the newspaper he had been circling. "Here, take a look at this; I think I got one, Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam asks.

"They buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever." Dean replies.

"A closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam tells him sourly.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asks.

"The trail for Dad… It's getting colder every day." Sam finally says.

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?" Dean asks him.

"I don't know man, something, anything," Sam hisses back.

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I want to find Dad as much as you do?" Dean snaps acerbically at his brother.

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just-"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're going to kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean sighs as he softens.

Harry and Jess both shake their heads at the two bricking brothers.

Sam rolls his eyes as the waitress walks by again, distracting Dean.

"All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!" Sam snaps his fingers in Dean's face to get him to pay attention.

"Huh?' Dean asks.

"How far is it?" Sam prods his older brother.

An hour after they left the Diner, we see the Impala driving down the road.

Inside the Impala**, **we see Sam, Dean, Harry and Jess driving to a small town.

They pass a sign that says, "**Welcome to Lake Manitoc, WI**."

They pull up to the cabin that was shown earlier, and they knock on the door.

Sophie's brother answers it.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asks him.

"Yeah that's right." Will replies with slight surprise.

"I'm Agent Ford, and this is Agent Hamill. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service." Dean tells him.

They go outside by the lake. Sophie's father is sitting on a bench on the dock.

"She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down." Will tells Dean and Sam.

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asks in a casual manner.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub." Will answers defensively.

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam quickly questions.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shapes breach the surface?" Sam presses, feeling uncomfortable doing so.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"No. Again, she was really far out there." Will huffs in frustration.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asks.

"No, never. Why? What do you think is out there?" Will asks.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Comes Dean's reply as he walks back to the Impala.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam asks quietly.

Will turns to look at his father, still sitting on the bench on the dock.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean... he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." Will says just as quietly, worry in his gaze.

"We understand." Sam said and follows Dean back to the car.

**Inside a Police Station**

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Jake asks.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam replies.

"Like what?" Jake asks as they walk into an office. Jake motions to a chair.

"Here sit please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster." Jake tells them sourly.

"Yeah," Dean laughs, "Right."

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure and there was nothing down there." Jake told them.

"That's weird though I mean that's... that's the third missing body this year." Dean casually remarks, picking at his fingernails.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." Jake replies, leaning on the desk.

"I know." Dean says solemnly.

"Anyway," Jake sighs, "All this, it won't be a problem much longer."

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"What do you mean?" Dean asks him.

"Well the dam, of course." Jake looks at him like he's crazy.

"Of course... the dam. It's uh... sprung a leak." Dean covers really fast with a grin.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." Jake replies, giving them the stink-eye.

"Exactly." Dean manages not to say anything that would blow their cover.

A woman knocks on the door. "Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later."

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter." Jake tells them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Green eyes take in the form and Dean grins as she frowns at him.

"Andrea Bar. Hi."

"Hi." Sam is more polite and shakes her hand. His eyes seem to say, 'Sorry, he's always like that.'

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake." Jake tells her.

"Oh."

A small boy walks in from around Andrea.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asks him, kneeling down to the child's height.

The boy walks away without speaking and Andrea goes to follow him.

"His name is Lucas." Jake says.

We see Lucas and Andrea in the other room. Andrea is giving him something out of a box.

"Is he okay?" Sam asks.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have. Well if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." Jake tells them.

The three of them start to leave, out to where Andrea and Lucas are.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel?" Dean asks her with a roguish grin.

"Lakefront Motel, go around the corner, it's about two blocks south." Andrea replies, obviously not falling for it.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Two, would you mind showing us?" Dean asks her.

Andrea laughs, "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean says coyly.

Andrea laughs at his hopeful expression. "I'm headed that way anyway. I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She turns towards Lucas. "We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?" She kisses him on the head.

Dean waves as they leave and Jake nods at them.

"Thanks again." Sam says.

As they walk along a sidewalk, Dean tells Andrea "So... Cute kid."

"Thanks." she tells him.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean asks her.

Andrea ignores his comment and they walk a bit farther.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Andrea says.

They have stopped in front of a building that says, "**Lakefront Motel**".

"Thank you." Sam tells her.

Andrea tells Dean "Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line. Enjoy your stay!"

"'Kids are the best?' You don't even like kids." Sam informs his brother sourly.

"I love kids." Dean replies.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam snorts.

Dean tries to think, and Sam waves his hand in that "forget you" manner, and walks away to get Harry and Jess into the motel. Dean scratches his head.

"I'm thinking!" Dean yells after him.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Inside the Motel Room, Harry and Jess are sitting on Sam's bed having some pizza while leaning over to see Sam researching on his laptop. Dean's also in the room to see what his brother has found out.

"So there are the three drowning victims this year." Sam tells them.

"Is there any before that, Sam?" Harry asks.

"Uh yeah... six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Sam replies.

"So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Jess asks them in disbelief.

"Who knows Jess, stranger things have happened." Harry tells her with a wry grin.

"This whole lake monster thing… It just bugs me." Sam tells them.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Loch Ness, uh Lake Champlain There is literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam says.

Dean points to the web page Sam has up, "Wait, Bar, Christopher Bar.

Where have I heard that name before?"

Sam, reading from the web page "Christopher Bar, the victim in May," opens a link for more information.

"Oh...Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband. Lucas's father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean tells them.

"True. You're right for once, Dean." Harry tells him and ignores his shout of "Hey!" in the background.

"I think it's perhaps it's better if Sam and I see Andrea. At least we won't make a mess of things as you did before 'cause Sam has already told me all about it."

Dean spins round and looks at Sam furiously, while Sam, Jess and Harry try not to smile at him.

"Jess, hun, the rest of pizza is yours, make sure you lock the door after you." Sam says.

She just smiles at him and nods.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

At a park near the motel, Andrea is sitting on a bench keeping an eye on Lucas who's drawing.

"Hello, can my friend Harry and I join you?" Sam asks her.

"I'm here with my son." Andrea says, glancing out at her child.

"Oh...Mind if I say hi?" Harry walks over to Lucas leaving Sam and Andrea by the bench.

"Tell your friend that whole "Jerry Maguire" thing's not going to work on me." Andrea tells Sam with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't think that's what this is about before." Sam replies.

"Hey how's it going?" Harry asks Lucas and kneels down to the table that Lucas is colouring on and has toy soldiers set up on. Harry grabs one of the toy soldiers.

"Oh I used to love these things," Harry tells him as he makes gun sounds and explosions, and throws the toy soldier down after pretending it was shot.

"So crayons is more your thing? That's good." Harry keeps talking to him.

Harry begins to look at the pile of papers Lucas has colored. The first one is a huge black swirl; the next one is a red bicycle

"Hey these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" Harry asks.

He picks up a crayon, "I'm not so bad myself." He sits on the table and picks up a pad of paper.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me; you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was very young, I saw something. Anyway...Well maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything, you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you."

Harry hands Lucas the picture he drew. "This is my family," and points to the people he drew "That's my dad. That's my mom, my friend Sam over there and the guy you and Sam met before he's called Dean by the way and that's me. All right, so I'm a not a good artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." After Harry walks back to Sam and Andrea, Lucas picks up the picture to look at it.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea says sadly.

"Yeah we heard. I'm sorry Andrea." Harry tells her.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asks.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress," Andrea says quietly, tears skimming her eyes.

"That can't be easy for either of you." Sam replies sadly.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just... when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." Andrea trails off.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Harry tells her softly, green eyes glazing over slightly at his own past.

Sam gives him a comforting squeeze on his arm.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish..." Lucas walks up to them. "Hey sweetie."

Lucas hands Harry a drawing.

"Thanks, Lucas." Harry tells him softly.

Lucas walks back to the table.

Inside The **Carlton Residence**

Bill is sitting on his chair watching TV and Will pops his head in the living room.

"Hey dad, you should probably eat something. I'm going to make some dinner, okay?" Will tells his dad.

He goes into the kitchen after being ignored. The next time we see Will, he is at the sink washing a knife to cut a vegetable with. He starts cutting the vegetable before bothering to turn the water off, and we notice the water turns a brownish colour. He notices it and turns the water up. A bunch of black water comes bubbling up through the drain and fills the sink. He pulls the sleeve of his shirt up and reaches his arm down the sink to pull the drain. He brings the plug up, but the water still does not drain, so he sticks his arm back in the water, when it is grabbed. His face is pulled into the sink until he drowns, and finally the water recedes.

**Inside the Motel Room.**

Sam opens the door and comes in with Harry following him.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie," Sam tells Dean who was waiting for them along with Jess.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"What do you mean?" Dean asks him.

"We just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?" Dean asked.

"Yep, in the sink." Sam told him.

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature; we're dealing with something else," Dean says.

"Yeah, but what?" Harry asks.

"I don't know a water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water... water that comes from the same source." Dean replies back.

"Maybe the lake?" Jess asks.

"Yeah." Dean's voice is harsh, full of something unidentifiable.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Sam says.

"Oh boy and if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is going to happen again soon," Harry groans in horror as he was having a déjà _vu feeling because of what happening in his 2__nd__ year._

"We do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam tells them.

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean says seriously.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas' dad, Chris, Bill Carlton's godson." Sam tells them.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean replies and Sam nodded in agreement.

The **Carlton Residence**

Bill is sitting on the bench on the dock at the lake. Sam and Dean walk up to him.

"Mr. Carlton... we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" Sam asks him.

"We're from the Department..." Dean says.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today," Bill growls at them.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam tells him.

"My children are gone. It's... it's worse than dying. Go away... please." Bill says.

On the way back to the car Sam and Dean are talking.

"What do you think?" Sam asks Dean.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean replies back.

"What is it?" Sam asks.

They have stopped in front of the Carlton's house.

"Huh. Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean murmurs.

He pulls out the picture of the house Lucas had drawn for Harry earlier, which much resembles the Carlton's house.

Inside Andrea home

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea" Andrea tells them.

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes please?" Dean asks.

"He won't say anything, what good's it gonna do?" Andrea asks.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam tells her.

"My husband, the others they just drowned. That's all." she says in a wavering voice.

"If that's what you really believe then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean says softly.

Lucas is playing with his toy soldiers and colouring in his room. Dean, Sam and Andrea all walk to the doorway. Dean walks into the room.

"Hey Lucas. You remember me?" Dean asks.

Dean sees that Lucas has colored two more pictures of a red bicycle.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"You know, I, uh... I wanted to thank you for that last drawing you gave my friend. But the thing is, I need your help."

Lucas is colouring something that looks like a person in water. Dean unfolds the drawing of the house Lucas colored for him, and sets it down in front of him.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was going to happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me. You're scared. It's okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe...your dad wants you to be brave, too."

Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dean. He hands him a picture of almost a whole town, with a church, a house, and a boy with a red bicycle. 

"Thanks, Lucas."

**Inside the Impala**

Dean and Sam are in the car, trying to find the scene Lucas drew.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean tells Sam.

"There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam says uncomfortably.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns. If you got a better lead, please." Dean told him.

"All right... we got another house to find." Sam says.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean growled.

Sam looking at the picture "See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here"

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart," Dean mocks him.

"You know, um... what you said about mom... you never told me that before." Sam says as he looks at Dean.

"It's no big deal... Oh God, we're not going to have to hug or anything, are we?" Dean asks in horror.

A while later Sam and Dean walking up to a white church, like in Lucas' picture.

Dean holds up the picture and looks at it, when he puts it down, we see a yellow house.

Sam and Dean inside the house, talking with Mrs. Sweeney.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean asks.

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never- I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him…"  
In the middle of her sentence we see a bunch of toy soldiers set out on a table. Sam points them out to Dean. 

"You know, it's... It's worse than dying."

"Did he disappear from here I mean, from this house?" Dean asks, his tone a little more gentle this time.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." she replied back.

Dean pulls a picture off of Mrs. Sweeney's mirror. There are two boys in it, one with a red bicycle. He reads from the back of the picture

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970."

The **Carlton Residence, Lake**

Bill seems to be talking to the water.

"You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want."

Inside the Impala

"Okay this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam says.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean asks him.

"And Bill the people he loves are all getting punished." Sam replies solemnly.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asks Sam.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam asks in dawning horror.

"Then Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." Dean replies.

**At the** **Carlton Residence**

Samlooking around outside for Bill

"Mister Carlton?" Sam asks aloud.

They hear an engine; Dean turns around and sees Bill Carlton going out on the lake in his boat.

"Hey, check it out." Dean calls out.

Sam and Dean run over to the end of the dock and yell to him to come back to shore.

Dean & Sam 

(**yelling**) 

"Mister Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

We see the water rise up and flip Mr. Carlton's boat upside-down, however we do not see Mr. Carlton again.

**Inside a** **Sheriff's Office**

Lucas is sitting in a chair, rocking uncomfortably.

Andrea "Baby what's wrong?" she asks him.

Sam, Dean and Jake walk in the door.

"Sam, Dean, I didn't expect to see you here." Andrea says.

"So now you're on a first-name basis," Jake mutters and turns to Andrea. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner," Andrea says as she hands him a paper bag.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I don't really have the time." Jake tells her.

"I heard about Bill Carlton, is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea asks him.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home" Jake told her seriously.

Lucas whimpers and grabs Dean's arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asks him.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"Lucas?" they ask him.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean tells him softly.

Andrea leads Lucas outside of the room.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see... something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jake asks them.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean tells him.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible. You're not really Wildlife Service, are you?" Jake asks Dean.

Dean looks surprised but quickly covers it up.

"That's right, I checked. The department's never heard of you two" Jake tells them.

"See, now we can explain that." Dean tries to tell him.

"Enough please. The only reason you're breathing free air, is one of Bill's neighbours saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Jake tells them crossly.

"Door number two sounds good." Sam tells him.

"Good! That's the one I'd pick." Jake sneers as they leave the department.

**Later on Inside Andrea's home.**

Lucas is in his bedroom colouring another black spiral.

Andrea walks by his door in a robe, speaking softly to her son, "Baby...What are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed."

She picks him up and places him in bed.

Inside the Impala

Dean, Sam, Harry and Jess are almost ready to get on the freeway. They are at a stoplight where a highway sign says the interstate to Milwaukee is to the left.

"Green." Sam says.

"What?" Dean asks him, confusion showing on his face.

"The light's green Dean." Harry tells him.

Dean turns the car left.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way Dean." Jess tells him.

"I know." Dean replies, continuing to drive.

**Inside Andrea home**

Andrea is in her bathroom. She puts the plug in her bathtub and turns the water on…

**Inside the Impala**

"But Dean, this job-I think it's over." Sam tells him.

"I'm not so sure Sam." Harry counters, his green eyes full of wariness.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest," Sam says.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing aren't done. You know, what if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean asks him.

"But why would you think that?" Sam asks, confusion the predominant emotion.

"Because Lucas was really scared," Dean tells his brother.

"That's what this is about?" Sam asks him.

"I just don't want to leave town till I know the kid's okay" Dean mutters, the unmistakable beginnings of a blush becoming visible.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" Sam asks.

"Shut up." Dean growls while Harry and Jess smiled at the both of them in the background.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

**Inside Andrea home**

The bathtub has filled up most of the way, and she puts her hand in to test the water. She takes off her robe and gets in the water. She leans back, grabs a washcloth, and closes her eyes. The water starts coming out of the faucet in the same dark brown colour as before with Will. She starts washing herself with the washcloth, and when she finally bothers to open her eyes, she sees that the water has turned brown. She screams, and tries to get out of the tub, throwing one of her legs over the side, but it is pulled back in. Outside the bathroom, Lucas is pounding on the door. Andrea's head is pulled under the water, but she manages to get it back out. She is then pulled back under again, and back and forth, back and forth.

**Outside Andrea home**

Sam and Dean have arrived again with Harry and Jess with them.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late man." Sam asks Dean.

Dean rings the doorbell, and right as he is pushing it, Lucas flings the door open, panting.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean asks him and they run after him as Lucas runs to the bathroom door that now has water pouring out from under it.

He starts pounding on the door before Dean gently sort of throws him out of the way back to Sam, Harry and Jessica. Lucas grabs onto Harry as Dean kicks in the door. And Sam runs into the bathroom, sticking his arms into the bathtub.

Sam groans with the effort as he tries to pull up Andrea, and finally her head emerges, gasping. Her face is still shoved back in the water, but Sam keeps pulling and grunting until she finally comes completely out of the bathtub. They roll onto the floor and she starts coughing up water.

A little while later Sam and Andrea are sitting down, while Dean is going through some notebooks on bookshelves, while Harry and Jess are softly talking to Lucas.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asks her.

"No. It doesn't make any sense." She starts to cry, "I'm going crazy…"

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened everything" Sam asks her.

"I heard... I thought I heard... there was this voice."

"What did it say?" Sam asks.

"It said... it said 'Come play with me.' What's happening?" Andrea asks him.

Meanwhile Dean has pulled out some sort of scrapbook that says, "Jake 12 years old". He appears to have seen something, so he closes it, and turns around to go show Sam and Andrea. He lays it down in front of Andrea, opened to a page that has pictures of a Boy Scout troop.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asks her.

"What? Um... Um no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about 12 in these pictures." Andrea reply back.

She moves her finger over to a different picture of her father as a kid, and he is standing right next to Peter Sweeney.

"Chris Bar's drowning-The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to sheriff." Dean tells them.

"Bill and the sheriff; they were both involved with Peter." was Sam's startled revalation.

"What about Chris? My dad? What are you talking about?" Andrea asks them.

Dean notices Lucas staring out the window. 

"Lucas? Lucas, what is it?" Dean asks him.

Lucas opens the door and walks outside. They all follow him.

Outside the house, "Lucas, honey what is it?" Andrea asks.

Lucas stops and looks from the ground to Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean tells them.

Andrea pulls Lucas away. Dean, Sam and Harry find some shovels and are digging in the spot Lucas stopped at with Jess watching. They dig until there is a thud, and then they get down on their knees and finish digging with their hands.

They pull out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." Harry mutters to them with Dean and Sam and Jess nodding their heads in agreement.

"Who are you?" Jake asks the group

Dean and Sam turn around to see Jake standing there aiming a gun at them. Harry slowly and quietly move closer to Jess.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam tells him with authority.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asks in reply.

"What happened you and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried," Dean tells him.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

**Inside the house**

Andrea sees her father though the window pointing a gun at Sam and Dean. She turns to Lucas who was standing next to her, "Go to your room, sweetie. "Now, lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out."

Lucas runs to his room and she goes outside.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake snarls, his hands shaking.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about!" Dean yells at him

Andrea comes running up toward them. "Dad stop!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit." Dean finishes gravely.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's going to drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's going to take you, and it's not going to stop until it does." Sam says.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asks him.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Harry states, his eyes hard and cold.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane." Jake tells them.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're going to bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean growls at him.

Meanwhile, we see that Lucas is hiding somewhere outside watching this conversation. He hears a voice. _'Come play with me.'_ Lucas starts to follow Peter's voice.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asks.

"No. Don't listen to them, they're liars and they're dangerous." Jake warns her.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me!" she yells. Jake shifts his eyes over to her. "Tell me you didn't kill anyone." He looks away breathing heavily. "Oh my God!" Andrea whispers in absolute horror.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time... it got rough. We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank. Oh Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drowning, with Chris, because of some ghost... it's not rational." Jake tells her.

"All right listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now." Harry tells them, as he looks around worriedly as he begins to sense something near.

Andrea gasps as she sees Lucas going down to the lake.

"Lucas!" Jake yells in panic. 

They all run up to the dock where Lucas is reaching his hand over the water, trying to get to a toy like one of the figures Dean was playing with earlier at the park.

"Come play with me." Peter's voice whispers.

"Lucas stop!" Dean, Sam, Jess and Harry yell together.

"Lucas. Baby stay where you are!" Andrea calls out.

A hand suddenly comes up out of the lake and pulls Lucas into the water. At this time Dean, Sam, Harry, Jess, Andrea and Jake have reached the edge of the lake. Jake stops as he sees Peter's head go under the water. Dean and Sam continue to run down to the edge of the dock and jump off of it, diving into the water with a big splash.

Harry gets out the Elder Wand out of his jacket and tries to summonLucas from the depths of the lake with no luck. He finds Peter's spirit is blocking his spell.

"Oh my God.." Andrea softly says in horror.

She starts to take off her jacket to jump in too.

"Andrea, stay there" Sam calls out to her. 

"No, Lucas!" Andrea calls out.

"We'll get him just stay on the dock." Sam tells her.

Sam dives under the water again this time joined by Harry and Jess as the three of them start to look for him under the water. Dean suddenly comes up for air.

Sam, Harry and Jess comes up for air shortly after.

"Sam, Harry and Jess any luck in finding him?" Dean asks them.

They all shock their wet heads and call out to him "No luck yet."

"Damn, where is he?" Dean asks himself.

"Lucas where are you?" Andrea asks sadly.

Jake starts taking off his jacket as Sam and Dean, Harry and Jess all take a deep breath and go back under the water. Jake starts to wade into the lake.

"Peter, if you can here me. Please Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jake calls out as he wades even further into the lake.

"Daddy, no!" Andrea tells him.

"Peter. Lucas. He's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me."

"Jake, no!" Dean and Sam yell out.

Peter comes up from the bottom of the lake, with Harry and Jess yelling out "Watch out Jake!"

"Just let it be all over," Jake tells the spirit.

Jake is dragged down into the depths below.

"Daddy! Daddy! No" Andrea yells out.

Dean dives down; Sam also dives down, and shortly surfaces, shaking his head to Andrea. She mouths the word "no" and Dean surfaces, holding Lucas with Harry and Jess looking sadly at the scene.

**At the ****Motel**** the next day**

"Look Dean, we're not going to save everybody," Harry tells him.

"I know." Dean replies, his eyes dull and hurt.

Sam and Jess look at Dean in concern.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Andrea comes walking up with Lucas Sam, Dean Harry Jess.

"Hey." Dean calls out and waves at them. 

"We're glad we caught you. We just um, we made you lunch for the road."

Andrea points to the tray Lucas is carrying. 

Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.

"Can I give it to them now?" he asks.

Andrea smiles and kisses Lucas's forehead "Of course."

"Come on Lucas; let's load this into the car." Dean tells Lucas. 

"How you holding up?" Sam and Harry ask her.

"It's just going to take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

"We know and Andrea, I'm sorry." Sam tells her with Jess and Harry nodding in agreement.

"You all saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." Andrea replies.

Dean puts the sandwiches in the car. 

"All right, if you're going to be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules?" Lucas asks.

"That's right. Up high." Dean holds his hand up for a high five. "You take care of your mom, okay?" Dean tells him with a soft smile.

"All right." Lucas says.

Andrea comes up and kisses Dean and tells him "Thank you."

After thinking on the kiss for a moment, Dean scratches his head and starts to get in the car, ignoring the amused grins and smiles from his brother, Harry and Jess. 

"Sam, move your ass and come on. Harry and Jess we're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Sam gets in the car with Harry and Jessica getting into the backseat and they and Dean smile as Lucas and Andrea wave goodbye to them, then they drive away.

**Author Note's I hope everyone liked this chapter it was a hard one to do,**

**Do any of you still want me to continue my fic?**

**Anyways' coming soon in near future is.**

Chapter 10 The Phantom Traveller.


End file.
